


Someone like you

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Break Up & Make Up, First Crush, Friendship/Love, Hero Worship, M/M, Old and new relationships, Unexpected feelings, move on, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Fabio has a huge crush on Valentino and since he joined MotoGP he wished they could fight on track for the podium. It never seems to happen but the older rider has always good words for him so he decides, pushed by his team-mate, to go and talk with his hero.It's the start of something that will lead the younger rider to find love in someone he doesn't expect to.And starting from Valentino and Fabio relatioship, some other stories will develop...





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plural story, different love stories will be developed starting from the relationship between Fabio and Valentino.   
Each couple will have his space in the chapters even if the main focus is on the young French talent because I like him a lot and I want him to have all the best!

** Austria, Red Bull Ring – Sunday, August 11th 2019 **

He was happy with the podium, of course he was. But something was still missing to make this Sunday perfect. When his team informed him Valentino had climbed up to the 4th place and was close, Fabio really wished he could finally have what he wished for since the start of the season: a fight with his idol for a podium.

Unfortunately, it didn’t come, again. He was happy though for the words the Italian champ had towards him during the post-race interviews. It wasn’t the first time the older rider underlined how fast and talented Fabio was and every time it made his heart beat faster.

The French man knew it was completely useless, but he couldn’t help being delighted every time the other man had a kind word for him, every little attention from Valentino was making him beyond happy because he was not only the reason why he decided to become a MotoGP rider, but also his secret crush for years.

“You’re daydreaming again.”

The voice of Franco brought him back to the reality of a meeting room where the usual debriefing with the team has just ended, without Fabio realising it.

“What?”

His team-mate rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face.

“You zoned out those last five minutes… I bet you’re thinking about what Vale said about you.”

Fabio blushed. Franco knew about his feelings, he was the only one with his best friend and it hadn’t been as difficult as Fabio could have imagined, because he had to admit that his team-mate was really a good guy and they were getting along very well.

“I can’t help it.”

“You should talk to him, you know?”

Now Fabio widened his eyes, a terrified look in them at the only thought of having a face to face talk with Valentino in which, he was sure, he would have looked like the ridiculous and stupid teenager he felt every time they were close.

“Just a talk about the bike, your feelings about the race, normal stuff riders usually talk about. I’m sure it will be a good start.”

“A good start of what?”

“I don’t know, a friendship? A relationship?”

“That’s impossible.”

“Just because you’re too shy and you underestimate yourself. You look at him as a sort of God but he’s a man, like everyone else. And just because you are only 20 and he’s 40, it doesn’t’ mean you can’t get close. He’s used to be surrounded by younger people.”

Fabio knew that everything Franco was saying was true, it wasn’t the first time his team-mate tried to convince him to approach the older rider. But he simply thought there was absolutely nothing that could make him look interesting for nine time World Champion and he always dismissed the idea of going to talk to him as childish and silly.

“I don’t want him to laugh at me or think that I’m weird. You know I barely manage to form a coherent sentence when he’s near…”

Franco shook his head.

“Ok, I can’t force you. I’m sure it won’t go the way you think, but it’s all up to you.”

The Italian rider left with a wink and a pat on his back. For the first time since the tests at Sepang in February, Fabio felt his insecurities fading… maybe he could try, maybe it won’t be as terrible as he imagined.

When he was outside Vale’s hotel room door, the strength to knock evaporated and all his good intentions vanished for the tension. This definitely wasn’t a good idea and he turned to leave when the unmistakable shape of his idol materialized a few meters away from him.

“Hey, Fabio.”

Valentino was smiling warmly, a bit surprised, and in two steps he was in front of the younger man who was almost shaking, not knowing how to justify his presence there…

“Ciao.”

“Congratulations for the race, a well deserved podium.”

“Thank you.”

His voice was just above a whisper and he cleared his throat to try to regain some composure, but it wasn’t easy with Vale’s scent all around him and his eyes looking deeply into him.

“You’re improving with every race, I’m sure your first win is close. You seem the only one able to ride a Yamaha this year.”

The Italian rider winked and Fabio felt himself blushing. He couldn’t talk and, as he expected, was just making a fool of himself in front of his crush.

“I’m still learning.”

Valentino chuckled and shook his head but no sign of resentment or discomfort could be read in his eyes.

“We’re all doing it but you seem to be the first in the class. If you hadn’t had some bad luck, I’m sure you’d be ahead of me in the world standing.”

It looked like the older man was sure about what he was saying and Fabio finally could release a bit of the tension that was closing his stomach. He smiled.

“Thank you, again. I’m surprised, I didn’t thought I could feel so good on the bike right from the start.”

“That’s the most important thing, the feeling with your bike is essential to have fun, to know where the limits are, to understand what you can or can’t do. Then comes the team and all the rest but in the end, it’s you and your bike, you’re like a couple, you have to feel something to make things work.”

Fabio was entranced. Of course he’d heard Vale say this several times, but hearing it coming from him in person was different, this time, it was directed to him, not just a thing he said during an interview.

“It’s true.”

Vale nodded.

“Did you need something?”

Suddenly, Fabio realised he had to find a reason for him being here and he started to stutter.

“Oh… no… I… I just wanted to thank you, for the good words you’ve had for me today.”

He felt his cheeks on fire at the amused expression on Vale’s face. This wasn’t probably the first time the Italian rider was having this kind of conversation with a rookie, almost every young rider in the MotoGP grid had him as his idol, he surely wasn’t the only one with a crush on him.

“They were true.”

To his surprise, Valentino hug him, leaving Fabio completely astonished. Ok, the world around him could disappear, the time could stop, he was hugging Valentino, nothing else mattered.

But it ended too soon, with the older rider taking a step back before starting to walk to his door.

“You’re a really sweet guy, Fabio. Goodnight.”

With a last smile, Valentino disappeared into his room.

Fabio’s heart was beating so hard that he thought it would explode. Did the other man really call him sweet?

With a huge smile and a light heart, he went back to his room. Maybe it hadn’t been a long and meaningful conversation, but Franco could be right. It could be the start of something. Right now, Fabio didn’t even care of what, he just enjoyed the feeling of that closeness until he fell asleep to dream about Valentino again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident in Silverstone, Valentino goes to the hospital to visit Fabio.

** Coventry – August 25th 2019 **

In his bed in Coventry hospital, Fabio was sad. Not only because of the pain from the crash, he could deal with that, but also because he involved another rider who could have suffered serious consequences. Not to mention that he was certain he could finish on the podium again, maybe with Valentino, because they’ve always been on top during practice.

They also had moments together in which they talked on Friday and Saturday and even if it was always race related, to Fabio it meant a lot that the older rider found some time to dedicate to him. Vale seemed really interested in what he had to say about the circuit and how his bike was working.

He was so disappointed after qualifying that he didn’t manage to be in Parc Fermé with him…

“Hey, Fabio? Are you still here?”

The French man looked at his team-mate, seated on his bed. He actually stopped following Franco talking about the race to get lost in his thoughts.

“Sorry, I was just…”

The Italian rolled his eyes.

“Thinking about him again, I know.”

Fabio blushed.

“No! Not only at him, at all this shitty situation… it could have finally been the day we could fight on track and I ruined everything. Yesterday too, we could have been together on the front row.”

“It’s not your fault, you surely didn’t do it on purpose to fall today. It’s just bad luck, I’m sure you’ll do great in Misano.”

“I really hope both Andrea and I will be able to attend the tests, I want to be back on my bike as soon as possible.”

In that moment, someone knocked on the door and Valentino appeared with a smile. Fabio became red as tomato, realising he was shirtless under the stare of the man he liked and Franco chuckled.

“Hi, I just wanted to see if you’re ok.”

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.”

Franco stood up to leave the two alone, winking at Fabio before saying goodbye. Once he closed the door behind him, Vale took some steps towards the bed but stayed at a safe distance from the younger man.

“I went to check on Dovi too, you’ll be relieved to know he’s fine and able to leave the hospital. And he’s not angry with you.”

“I don’t know what happened, I lost control but the last thing I wanted was to involve someone else.”

“Of course, you don’t have to worry about that. It happens during a race, it’s a shame it was at the start of it, we could have had our fight today.”

Valentino smiled and Fabio got lost in the blue eyes that were looking so tenderly at him.

“Do you think you’ll be fit for the tests?”

“Yes, they already told me so.”

“Good. If you don’t have anything better to do, would you like to come to the Ranch on Saturday to train with us? I’m sure the boys will be happy to have someone new there.”

Thank God the monitor he was connected to was on the silent mood, otherwise the alarm sound for his crazy heartbeat would have been very embarrassing. Fabio was there, completely speechless, trying to realise that yes, Valentino Rossi has just invited him to the Ranch.

The older man was amused. He should be used to cause theses kind of reactions to younger riders whenever he gives them some attention, but it’s always very funny because he doesn’t consider himself as an idol. After everything that happened with Marc, it’s hard for him to believe it when someone tells he’s his childhood hero.

But Fabio looks genuinely happy for his invitation, after the first seconds of shock and he found himself getting closer to his bed until he was at his side, holding the younger man’s right hand.

“I’ll see you in Misano, ok?”

“Ok… and of course I’ll come to the Ranch after the tests.”

Valentino nodded and smiled but before he could leave Fabio’s side, the French took the courage to do what he’s dreamt about for years. Not caring about the pain and that his head was spinning around for the sudden move, he lifted himself up to place a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

The older man was astonished but when Fabio went back to lean on the bed again, clearly in pain, he caressed his cheek softly, kissing his forehead.

“Send me a message to let me know when you’ll be home and how do you feel.”

Fabio nodded, still shocked by his own bravery and the Italian’s reaction. When Vale left, some tears fell from his eyes. It had been a hell of a day but in the end he could save something good too.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio is at the Ranch after testing in Misano and he has a very important talk with Luca.

** Tavullia – August, Saturday 31st 2019 **

Fabio was over excited for the test on Thursday and Friday. Not only because he was able to ride his bike again after the bad crash in Silverstone, but also because he’d see Valentino and will spend the whole day of Saturday at the Ranch with him. And the Academy boys, of course.

His happiness didn’t get unnoticed to Tom, but when Fabio told him about his plans for the weekend, his friend became suspicious and warned Fabio not to give too much credit to the Italian rider. He openly said that he didn’t trust his intentions and Fabio got angry because Tom didn’t know how sweet Valentino had been with him in England.

His friend couldn’t understand. The only one he could count on was Franco, being himself in a very complicated relationship none less than with Alex Marquez. Fabio bumped on them kissing at the start of the season and that’s why he opened himself to his team-mate without being ashamed for liking another man, because Franco was like him.

And he also helped the two to have some moments during race weekends, considering they hardly could meet between races because of the situation between Marc and Valentino.

At the end of test, Fabio was happy like a child at Christmas.

“Should I bring something tomorrow?”

Franky raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what the French meant.

“Like a present, for Vale… I don’t know… would it be appropriate?”

The Italian chuckled.

“I don’t think it’s necessary, I guess you are the present tomorrow.”

Franco winked and Fabio blushed. He was well aware that they won’t be alone most of the time, but he extended his stay until Monday, so maybe they could meet again on Sunday and have some private time so that he could show to the older rider how honoured he was for having been invited…

“But if you want, we can stop by a bakery and buy something for lunch on our way to the Ranch. You’ll be impressed by how much the guys eat after a motocross training.”

“Oh, okay!”

*****

Saturday could probably be considered one of the happiest days of Fabio’s life. Not only he got immediately adopted by the boys of the VR46 Academy, but Valentino showered him with so much attention that he felt on cloud number nine the whole day.

The place was amazing, Fabio had a lot of fun with the various competitions he had with everyone, Vale included. They also played table soccer, cards, they chatted like he’s always been part of the group.

The way Valentino was acting with the young rider who was supposed to take his place in the Yamaha official team in the future didn’t get unnoticed to Luca. It was absolutely clear they were kind of flirting, even if Fabio was too innocent to probably realise it, but the way he always leant close to Vale, how he blushed and laughed nervously whenever the Italian whispered something in his ear, the way they slyly brushed their hands were unmistakable.

But Luca knew, better than anyone, that this wasn’t going to end well. Vale could never return Fabio’s feelings and the young man didn’t deserve to be just a temporary replacement.

When almost everyone was gone, he approached Fabio to talk.

“Hey, so, how did the day go?”

“Great! I’ve had so much fun and this place is wonderful.”

Luca nodded but the French rider could see he was serious and thoughtful.

“Can I ask you something? You’re free not to answer, of course but… what’s going on between Vale and you?”

Fabio blushed. He was a bit intimidated by Luca, but he’s always been nice and friendly and probably it was only brotherly concern.

“I… I like him, since like I can remember. He came to my hospital room last Sunday after my crash, he invited me here and we kissed. Well, actually, I kissed him. That’s all.”

Luca furrowed his eyebrows, not fully convinced this was really everything.

“Are you sure? Nothing else happened?”

“No, he kissed me on my forehead to say goodbye, we texted the following days and we met here for testing on Thursday.”

The older man sighed.

“Don’t get me wrong, Fabio, I have absolutely nothing against you but Vale’s love life is a bit complicated right now and this risks to make it even more difficult.”

Fabio was confused. Of course he knew that anything that may start between them won’t be easy to handle, they’re both riders, working for the same factory, he has half of the years of the Italian Champion who has a girlfriend he looks happy with. He has a crush but he’s not stupid. Luca seemed actually worried, like there was something else he wasn’t saying.

“Causing him problems is not my intention, I don’t even know if he could be interested in me…”

“He is! Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t see the way he looked at you and tried to stay at your side all the time today.”

Fabio blushed again. He did notice but he’s trying to stay grounded and not to let his hopes too high so that he won’t get hurt if it was only in his mind.

“Then maybe he should be able to decide on his own if I’m worth it or not. He’s 40, I guess he knows what to do.”

“He doesn’t, not when it comes to feelings… trust me…”

A flash of hurt crossed the younger man’s features and Luca felt bad for him.

“I’m sorry, Fabio. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Maybe I’m wrong, maybe this time it won’t end bad… it’s just that I really don’t want him to get through all the pain he’s been through again.”

So that was. Valentino has had a bad experience, probably with another rider…

“I could never hurt him, not on purpose.”

“He said that too… listen, that’s none of my business but, since you’re here today too, maybe you two should talk about this.”

Fabio nodded. That wasn’t the outcome he wished for, he couldn’t hide he was a bit upset and nervous but Luca was right. He would ask Valentino to meet tomorrow and he’ll ask him to put all the cards on the table.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio and Vale talk when they're alone in Tavullia

** Tavullia – September, Sunday 1st 2019 **

Valentino couldn’t explain how he felt. He was used to the younger riders admiration, in some cases he was sure there was something else too but he managed to always avoid that kind of attention perfectly knowing the consequences.

When he was with Marc, him involuntarily flirting with others would cause a jealousy scene, since they broke up, this would only bring sad memories that he was desperately trying to forget.

There was no way he would let someone else fool him like the Spaniard did. He was pleased, of course, whenever a new talented young rider said Vale was his idol, but he was determined not to be involved with any of them.

He’s had enough.

With Fabio it was different though. He was attracted to him and even if he knew that it was mostly because he reminded him of when things with Marc started, he couldn’t help it. He invited him to the Ranch to try to find out what was going on and now he was honestly confused.

Because until Fabio left on Saturday night, they seemed to be very close and happy, but then the young man asked him to meet again because he wanted to talk, in private and he looked very serious. They spent the morning at the sea, in a quiet place. Fabio seemed deep in his thoughts and Valentino was wondering if something happened that he didn’t notice.

When they were back in Tavullia, in Vale’s home, the older rider served them ice tea on the terrace by the pool.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Fabio hesitated a while.

“I’m not the first rider who shows you some romantic interest, am I?”

“No.”

“Luca said you had a bad experience and that he doesn’t want you to suffer again.”

Valentino shook his head and smirked. He should have guessed there was his brother behind this, Luca tended to act like the elder one when it came to his love life…

“Luca worries too much… I hope he didn’t scare you.”

“No, no. He just wanted to know if there was something between us.”

The French blushed, lowering his gaze and Vale find him too cute for his own health.

“Do you want this, Fabio? You want us to have something?”

“I…”

Words weren’t coming out easily, especially not when Fabio could feel the Italian’s blue eyes looking deeply into his soul even if he was keeping his stare glued to the glass.

He never thought this moment would come, he’s too young to know how to deal with this kind of situation. But he also knew that he should just be sincere and simply take whatever would come from that.

The young man took a deep breath and looked at Valentino.

“I like you and not just because you are my childhood hero. I like Valentino Rossi the man, in addition to the rider. I have no experience in this and probably I’m not good enough for you but, yes, I would like to be someone special for you.”

Fabio expected the older man to laugh, or to stand up and leave. Instead, Valentino drunk all his ice tea and started to talk, his voice warm and sweet went straight to the younger man’s heart.

“Luca told you the truth. I fell in love with someone like you, a young, talented, always smiling rider who always addressed me as his idol. He said he loved me and we’ve lived together what I still recall as the best years of my life. But our love wasn’t as strong as I thought, at least not enough to survive our rivalry, our ambitions, the competition on track. Things ended in the worst possible way and it took me a lot of time to fix my broken heart after we broke up.”

Valentino was surprised his voice wasn’t shaking talking about Marc. It was a good sign, he thought, maybe he was finally actually moving on, not letting his former lover to have too much influence on him anymore.

He looked at the young man at the other side of the table who was trying to metabolize everything he just said. Fabio was so innocent and seeing him almost lost after his words made clear to Vale that he could never use him only to have some fun. He was too precious, he would take good care of him, he’d be sure no one would hurt him.

On his side Fabio had no doubts who the man Valentino talked about was. It was so clear and everything that happened those past years had so much more sense now… and he also realised that he couldn’t compete with Marc Marquez on this.

“I guess that’s the end of games.”

“I can’t give you what you want from me. It wouldn’t be fair to take advantage of your feelings for me just to forget about him… you’re amazing, damn fast and you deserve only the best Fabio.”

“You’ve always been the best for me…”

The words slipped out without permission and Fabio cursed himself for showing his weakness to Valentino. He should look like a child to him now. But the older man was smiling so tenderly that the French felt like he couldn’t suppress the tears anymore. That was too much.

In a moment, Vale was seated at his side, hugging him, passing a hand through his hair, almost cradling him and Fabio thought that being in the Italian’s arms was the most beautiful feeling he’s ever experienced, maybe because this would have been the one and only time this would happen.

“I should go now.”

Fabio’s voice was just above a whisper. Vale wasn’t letting him go.

“Absolutely not. You’ll stay here until I’m sure we’re completely fine, even if it will take all night. I like to have you around, you’re sweet and fun and I don’t want to ruin a possible friendship because of this.”

Those words sounded like music to Fabio’s ears. Valentino wasn’t pushing him away, he wanted them to be friends and even if that wasn’t what he wished for, it was better that not having the older man at all.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accident between Marc and Valentino during QP in Misano can't go by without consequences...

** Misano – Saturday, September 14th 2019 **

Fabio couldn’t wait to be in Misano again for the GP, mostly because he’d meet Vale.

After their talk, they stayed in touch almost every day, with texts and calls but it wasn’t like being physically close. Even if the French acted like he accepted that there wasn’t a chance for them to be a couple, a part of him still hoped that, spending time together, he could somehow replace Marc in Valentino’s heart.

He obviously denied this when Franco, Luca and Tom asked about what happened that Sunday when the two of them were alone because the last thing he wanted was being addressed as childish and stupid for running after an impossible dream.

He was his usual smiling and outgoing self, outside.

Inside, it was a complete different thing. He couldn’t deny the jealousy he felt every time he saw the HRC rider, the will to go and hit him for breaking Vale’s heart and preventing them to be happy together. So he was particularly satisfied to be ahead of him and by the words Vale had towards him.

But then the ‘accident’ during QP happened and after all the interviews, everything Fabio wanted was going to search for Vale and show him that he was on his side. He didn’t know if it was the case though, he imagined the older rider was furious after Marc’s words to the press so he went to his team-mate first for an advice.

“Should I go to his motorhome?”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it but I bet he’s arguing with the little bastard right now.”

“You call your brother in law ‘little bastard’? Alex is fine with this?”

“Because that’s what he is, to me. We’ve already had our fight about this and of course he’s taking his brother’s side, which honestly bothers me to no end but they’re almost one single person and Marc always comes before me.”

From the bitterness in Franky’s voice, Fabio could feel their argument had been very bad.

“I hope you two can fix it…”

“Maybe not this time, maybe there isn’t something important to fix.”

“What? Are you kidding me? I’ve seen you together and it’s clear that what you feel for each other is real and deep. You can’t let someone else get into your way.”

The Italian sighed and a sad smirk appeared on his face.

“It’s not that easy… anyway, I’ll survive and for sure I won’t stay here waiting for Alex to realise that he has to live his own life, not always in his brother’s shadow. Go now, take care of Vale. I’ll be out with the boys but call me if you need me, ok?”

“Ok.”

On his way to the n° 46 motorhome, Fabio was thoughtful but when he spotted Alex Marquez a few meters from him, anger took control over him. He’s never seen Franco that sad and even if he didn’t knew the whole story, he had no doubts that his friend didn’t deserve to be second in his boyfriend’s heart.

“Alex!”

The Moto2 rider turned to look at who’s calling him, surprised to find Fabio’s always smiling face hard and serious.

“I don’t know what you said or did to make Franky feel like he’s not important to you but let me tell you this: I won’t let you act with him like your damn brother did with Valentino.”

Fabio knew how sensitive the other rider was when he was compared to his cumbersome older brother, so he said it on purpose to get a reaction from someone who he knew normally never got angry.

“I’m not Marc!”

“Prove it, then! Don’t do his mistakes, don’t put something else between you and the person you love.”

That said, he left because he didn’t want to lose time with Alex when he probably had to save Valentino from the other Marquez.

Franco was right, they were inside the Italian’s motorhome arguing. Fabio was so furious about the whole situation that he acted on impulse and got inside without knocking, leaving the two other men speechless.

Marc got immediately on alert, the only presence of the one he considered his only true rival, at least in the future, in his former lover’s motorhome upset him. If Fabio came in so easily, it meant that he’s allowed to, and that could mean only one thing…

“Oh oh, don’t tell me he’s your new toy boy. Really, Vale? Again with a 20 years old?”

“Shut the fuck up! You have no right to talk about Fabio like this.”

The French was sure he’s never seen Valentino that angry but Marc too was a fury. If they’d had a weapon, they’d probably have already killed each other.

“Leave, now.”

The Spaniard wasn’t moving, Fabio held his breath.

“I said, leave now.”

“Are you two together?”

The question was for the younger of the three and before Vale could answer on his behalf to bring him out of the situation, Fabio almost shouted a very proud “Yes!” that let all of them frozen for a moment. When he realised that he probably got himself in troubles, the French looked at Valentino with his sweet big eyes and the older man smiled, stretching a hand for him to take it. He leant onto the Italian’s side, letting his arms to envelope his body to protect him from whatever reaction would come from Marc who was completely out of words.

Seeing how lost the Spaniard was after that made Vale smirk even if he was well aware that Fabio got himself an enemy from now on and that it was completely his fault. He had to set this right because the younger rider’s future was more important than taking his revenge on Marc.

But his former lover didn’t give him the chance to do it, running outside before he could say a thing.

“What I just put myself into?”

Valentino took Fabio’s face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry Fabio… I promise I’ll fix this, I won’t let him do you any harm.”

Fabio nodded and let Vale kiss his forehead before he pulled him close to hug him again.

It will probably be a hell of a race tomorrow, he didn’t know what to expect from Marc but he trusted Vale and in the end, for him, it was worth it.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After MisanoGP, someone goes to Valentino's motorhome to talk about Fabio and him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this story but the last two weeks have been awfully busy!  
Now I have clearer ideas on how to develop this story, I hope to find time to be more regular with next chapters...

** Misano - Sunday, September 15th 2019 **

It was like living a nightmare. Valentino was sure Marc would do something against Fabio, but that was really over the edge: he let him think he could win and then took the victory from him. Not to mention the absolutely awful way he celebrated that win.

If he’d could, the Italian would have reached Parc Fermé only to punch him.

He was so disappointed, he hardly recognised the man he’d fallen in love six years before, the one he was really considering to give another chance to before the umpteenth ‘accident’ happened between them.

Fabio hadn’t to be dragged into their mess. He told him he would protect him but of course he hadn’t been able to do it on track… so now the only thing he could do was waiting for the younger man to be free from his interviews and apologise.

Valentino was going to exit from his motorhome when someone knocked. He was quite surprised to see his team-mate at his door.

“Hi, Mav.”

“Hi… can I come in?”

The Spaniard looked nervous and the older rider didn’t know what to do, it’s not like they’re friends, they only have a respectful partnership related to their job and it was really strange that Maverick searched for him outside their box.

“Of course.”

Vale let Mav in, they seated at the table so that they were facing each other.

“I… I have to ask you something private and I’m a bit embarrassed.”

“Oh… well… I don’t bite so just go ahead.”

The older man smiled trying to reassure his more and more nervous team-mate. It was a really awkward situation and not knowing where this would lead them was a bit scaring too…

“I’ve seen you and Fabio being very close, not only this weekend but during the tests too.”

Shit…

“Yeah, it’s just due to the bike and the fact that he’s friend with Franky. He came to the Ranch to train with us after the test and we’re exchanging opinions on our bikes.”

Valentino hated lying, even if it was for a good reason.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s none of my business but… there isn’t nothing more between you?”

Oh no, from the way Maverick was acting, it was clear there was jealousy in the air. The point was, was it about Fabio or him? The Italian had to be careful because he knew his team-mate wasn’t that open to share his feelings with someone else.

“Mav, I have already been in this kind of situation, it ended in the worst possible way so the last thing I want is doing the same mistake again. Fabio is like a boy from my Academy to me, I like him, I think he’s brilliant and talented, but that’s all.”

The Spaniard seemed relieved to hear this, but still not fully convinced.

“Ok… but it seems like he likes you in a different way…”

Fuck! So that was, Maverick liked Fabio and was jealous because he’s sensed there was something more in their relationship. It was quite a shock but it could turn into something good…

“He does, but I made it clear there can be nothing but a work-related relationship between us. I’m sure his crush on me is more like hero worship than something real, he’s so young!”

Maverick snorted. He was prepared but hearing clearly that things were as he thought, that the man he had feelings for was actually attracted by none less than his team-mate was still hard to face.

How could he think to have some chances compared to Valentino?

“Mav, if you like him, I think you have to make your move. It shouldn’t be difficult, you are together in the front row or on the podium a lot lately, use this time to talk, to get to know him better.”

“I don’t know from where to start.”

The Spaniard was blushing and Vale smiled. That was the last thing he expected to happen but it seemed that his team-mate really liked Fabio and maybe this could help both of them to get out the messy situation his complicated story with Marc put them in.

“You can start from the bike, when you’ll meet in Aragon, which is always a complicated track for us, maybe you can approach him to give him some good advices.”

“And if he wants to stay with you? I don’t think he really feels like asking advices to me.”

“I don’t want to hurt him, I just can’t stop talking to him, but I’ll try to give you the chance to spend as much time together as possible.”

“Would you really do it?”

“Of course! You are a good guy, Mav and I would only be happy if Fabio finds someone like you to be with. You can work together because you’re opposite. You’ll have to be patient because he has no experience and probably doesn’t know how a relationship works, but if you’ll give him the chance to know you better I’m confident he’s going to reciprocate your feelings.”

Maverick managed to make a small smile.

He hadn’t a clue on how this could work, honestly. His two past relationships since he found out he liked men hadn’t been with other riders and lasted too little to actually learn something about making a couple work.

When Fabio came into his life it was like love at first sight, his whole life shattered by an earthquake. He’s never felt something like this, he wasn’t prepared and the sweet, beautiful and smiley French rider looked like a mirage in the desert: unachievable. Especially for someone like him. Fabio was fun, easy going, always smiling and chatting and getting along very well with almost everyone in the paddock. Maverick was his contrary.

Thinking about having some chances with him was a waste of time…

He decided to go and talk with Valentino only because Alex Rins threatened him to go doig it himself. He was the only one to know about his feelings for Fabio, the one who noticed something has changed in the relationship between his team-mate and the younger rider and pushed him to make his move before it was too late.

Now he’ll have to thank him.

“I don’t know if this will work but… thank you, Vale.”

Valentino smiled.

“If you want it, than I don’t see why it can’t work. I can help, but it’s mostly on you. You really like him, don’t you?”

Maverick nodded.

“More than I can express.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure about Maverick, let's see if they work...


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Aragon, things are starting to move...

** During Aragon GP **

Things seemed to work really good. Maverick and Fabio were close in every Free Practice session and that gave Valentino the right opportunity to have the two talk about their performances. He stayed with them at first but always managed to leave them alone.

He was watching them from a safe distance, smiling at how shy his team-mate was while Fabio looked enthusiastic as usual. There was a lot of ‘work’ for him to do, but he could feel a sort of chemistry between the two men…

“What are smiling at?”

Luca joined his brother seated on the stairs of his motorhome.

“Those two.”

The younger rider turned his head towards where Vale was pointing and saw Maverick blushing and smiling after Fabio said something that made him laugh.

Oh…

“Don’t tell me…”

Valentino nodded.

“Wow, that’s a surprise! Wasn’t Fabio into you?”

“He is but you know I told him there could be nothing romantic between us. And I found out that Maverick likes him. I’m working to give them the chance to get to know each other and just see if they can work together.”

Luca stayed in silence for a moment, watching the other two riders.

“Mmmhhh, well, I’m not an expert but I think they can, even if I really can’t see Maverick in a relationship with someone. He’s so serious, like he’s always angry…”

“You’re the one to talk! You barely smile even when you’re on the podium! Mum is right to call you ‘Little Prince’.”

The younger brother punched Valentino on his shoulder, pretending to be offended by his words.

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true!”

They were laughing now.

“Talking about angry people, how are things going on with Jorge lately?”

The older man took a moment to answer. Until the summer break, he would have said they were going on just great. But then he met Marc in Ibiza and in Brno and Austria when his former team-mate wasn’t there, he’s been really close to get back together with his ex.

When Jorge and him met again in Silverstone, something strange happened.

He felt guilty for having considered the idea of being with Marc again, even if Jorge and him weren’t officially a couple. They never put a label on what there was between them since Argentina 2018, they both agreed it wasn’t necessary. They didn’t need a commitment or a name to call each other.

He spent that weekend dividing his time with both men and in the end he was more confused than ever… what happened in Misano three weeks later left him no doubts. He couldn’t stay with Marc anymore, but he wasn’t ready to let Jorge in completely either.

“I don’t know. I avoided him in Misano…”

“You’re an idiot!”

Valentino raised an eyebrow.

“How can’t you see how much he likes you? He really cares about you, I would even say he loves you. He’s stayed with you even if he knew you loved someone else, that’s not something everyone would do.”

“Luca, you’re probably seeing things bigger than they are… he’s not in love with me… we’re just… giving comfort to each other, we understand the way the other feels, we are sharing one of the most difficult moments of our careers and it’s nice to have someone who understands you completely. We’re good together but I really don’t think this could be called love…”

Luca rolled his eyes. His brother may be 40 but he was a disaster in his love life.

“You’re wrong. You’ve been blinded by your crazy love for the little shit but I have eyes to see... don’t throw this chance to happy away. Jorge and you deserve it.”

Vale was looking at his younger brother. He seemed absolutely sure about what he was saying and the older man was wondering when he’d become that wise.

*****

In the Petronas hospitality, people was slowly leaving after the event they hosted, and Fabio and Franky could relax and eat something in peace.

“So… I’ve seen you talking with Maverick a lot these days.”

The Italian was smiling in a different way and Fabio blushed, suddenly feeling hot like the temperature in the room was too high (which wasn’t).

There was nothing strange in Maverick and him talking, of course… but he actually found it quite curious. The previous times they have been on close positions in the grid, they never talked so much and Fabio had the strong feeling that the Spaniard was almost avoiding him.

Since Thursday though, Mav has started to always be around when Fabio was talking with Valentino and the older man dragged him into their conversation every time, leaving the two alone after few minutes.

Fabio shrugged, trying to look as cool as possible.

“Yes, he’s giving me some good advices on the track, he’s kind and curious about my performances, he even wants to study my data!”

“Your data, sure…”

Franky chuckled.

“No?”

The Italian rolled his eyes. His team-mate was really too innocent for his own health.

“Fabio, I’m pretty sure that what he wants to ‘study’ is you.”

The French rider got almost chocked with a piece of bread he was eating and Franky passed him a glass of water, laughing. When Fabio was able to speak again, he expressed all his doubts.

“You’re mistaken. He’s ignored me since the season started, even when it happened that we were in Parc Fermé together, he barely talked to me. I’m sure he’s upset because I’m faster than him and now he only wants to understand why. No way he could be interested in me the way you think he is.”

“Would you like him to?”

“What!?”

Franky shook his head.

“What would you think if he’s really interested in you in a romantic way?”

Fabio blushed, again… he’s not used to think about himself as a possible object of that kind of attention. Sure, many girls have tried to approach him, saying he’s handsome and cute but he’s never given this any importance. He wants to race and win… and there has always been only Valentino for him to think about this way.

“I guess I would feel… flattered?”

“Flattered, really?”

“Yes? I mean… I don’t know… I don’t think I’ll be bothered, he’s nice and I guess I can call him good looking but really, Franky, there’s anything of this kind behind him approaching me.”

The Italian sighed.

“You underestimate yourself. But ok, if you prefer to think like this, I’m not going any further. He could be good for you, you know? Definitely more suitable than Vale, maybe a bit too close and introvert, but you can balance this out with your outgoing temper.”

“There’s nothing to balance out. We’re just colleagues and possible future team-mates, that’s all. What about Alex and you?”

“There’s no Alex and me.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry, I really hoped you could make up. Didn’t he come to you to talk in Misano?”

“No.”

Fabio snorted at this, so his scene to Alex didn’t work… yet he thought the younger Marquez was different from Marc!

“Is there something I can do?”

“Just, don’t talk about him again, please?”

The French nodded. It was clear that this affected Franky more than he would admit…

Alone in his bed at night, Fabio’s mind kept thinking about what his team-mate said about Maverick.

He took his phone to look at some pictures the older rider posted on Instagram… it wasn’t like when he looked at what Vale posted, his heart wasn’t beating that fast, his body wasn’t shivering and his hands weren’t trembling. But the more he looked at Mav, the more his smile grew on his face, the more he found him… interesting. He was a handsome man, with a beautiful body and the pictures with Minnie were just too cute and sweet.

Fabio sighed, switched off the phone and slid under the duvet: maybe Franky was wrong, Maybe Mav wasn’t actually interested in him, but if he was, he decided he would give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I cancelled the story I was writing with Marc and Vale that would have implied other couples too, I'm making this a multi-couples story. Not only Fabio will find his love, but also someone else...


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Thailand, Maverick goes comforting Fabio after Marc took the victory from him once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have modified the tags and the relationships of the story because now I have all clear in my mind.

** Thailand, Buriram Circuit – Sunday, October 6th 2019 **

During the days between Aragon and his trip to Thailand, Fabio started to ‘interact’ with Maverick more on the social networks to see his reaction. Nothing changed at first, the Spaniard left ‘like’ on his posts but no particular answers to his comments from his side…

Fabio was starting to think that Franky was wrong, but suddenly Maverick sent him a direct message to comment a funny story he posted with his dog and the French found himself smiling like an idiot to that.

From that day, they began their daily messaging and when they met in Thailand, a strange embarrassment that wasn’t there before was palpable between them. Because they couldn’t deny they have been flirting.

Finding time to be alone, though, had been pretty hard because of all the sponsor events they both had scheduled, practice and all.

Once the race and the press conference were over, Fabio run to hide in his motorhome. This time, it hurt even more than in Misano because he really thought he could do it… the tears he’s been able to hide in Parc Fermé and after the podium ceremony came out from his eyes with him unable to stop them. He fell on the sofa, covering his face with an arm and cried.

The sobs were so loud that he didn’t hear the door opening and someone walking close to the sofa and kneeling at his side.

He almost screamed and jumped when a hand took his arm off his face.

“Maverick…”

“Fabio… I’m so sorry.”

The Spaniard was smiling sadly, wiping away Fabio’s tears with his thumb while the younger man was trying to recover from the fright, the anger, the pain and focus only on the happiness that having the other rider here was making him feel.

The French stood up to seat and Maverick moved to seat on a small table in front of him, holding his hands, like it was the most natural thing to do, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

“I thought I’d win. This time, I really thought my moment had come…”

“I know.”

“But he had to do it again, even if I’m not with Vale, he had to do it again. God, I hate him so much!”

“What are you talking about?”

Fabio shook his head and told Maverick the whole story of what happened in Misano after the accident during qualifying. And the Spaniard couldn’t help being mad at his team-mate for having kept this hidden when he went to Vale to tell him about Fabio. If he’d knew, he’d tried to protect Fabio in every possible way!

“I’ve always thought Marc is unfair but this is beyond words. He’s playing with you and you have nothing to do with his fucking love story!”

“He doesn’t know this.”

“Well, you have to tell him, he can’t keep on behaving like this.”

“I don’t think he’ll believe me.”

“Then I’ll tell Vale to speak with him, he owe this to me.”

Fabio raised an eyebrow.

“After Misano, I went to him to ask if there was something between you… because I was jealous…”

“Jealous?”

Maverick nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks. This was the moment to finally voice his feelings and he was a bit scared.

“The moment we’ve been introduced, I felt something I couldn’t understand, like I’ve been shaken by an electric vibe. I already knew I was attracted by men, but that had never happened to me before… and I was terrified.”

Fabio was shocked, but then a sweet smile appeared on his wet, still wet by tears.

“That’s why you avoided me until two weeks ago?”

“Yes.”

Mav chuckled, he was realising now how stupid he’s been. If only he’d listened to Alex before, Fabio and him could have already been together, probably.

“But when I saw the way you and Vale were interacting, I decided that I wanted to be the one you were smiling at so brightly. So I went to him and discovered there was nothing between you. I was so relieved! He proposed to help me spending more time with you but he didn’t tell me about what happened with Marc and you.”

“I guess it’s not easy for him. For what I know, they’ve been together for a long time. Don’t be angry at Vale, he’s been really sweet with me when I confessed my crush on him and if it wasn’t for him, maybe we won’t be here together now.”

“Ok, but someone has to talk with Marc, I can’t let him make you cry another time…”

Maverick moved one hand to cup Fabio’s cheek. The French leant into the soft touch and closed his eyes. This day went from being a dream to a nightmare, but maybe not everything about it was to be thrown away.

He opened his eyes and smiled again at Maverick who lost any trace of control over his brain and brought the younger man close to kiss him.

With the first touch of their lips, the spark was strong and clear. When they went on and their tongues met, it was like an explosion.

They stopped to catch their breaths, smiling, foreheads touching.

“I’m going to talk with him in Japan.”

“Ok, but now I really don’t want to think about Mar Marquez anymore, would you help me with that?”

Fabio was biting his lower lip and that was the sexiest thing Maverick had ever seen him doing… there were so many things he wanted to do to ‘help’ him, but the younger rider was probably at his first experience with another man and not in a good emotional state. He didn’t want to take advantage of this so he just smiled and started to kiss him gain, gently moving Fabio to lay on the sofa. Today, only cuddles, kisses and funny stories about Minnie that the Spaniard knows the other man likes.

They had all the time in the world for the rest.

*****

Outside Fabio’s motorhome, Alex Rins and Franco were trying to have a look inside to know how things were going.

They were talking when they saw Maverick going there and curiosity had the best of them, even if they were well aware that eavesdropping wasn’t correct.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

They turned, embarrassed, to find Alex Marquez looking at them with a quizzical expression. At the sight of his ex, Franky snorted and rolled his eyes.

“That’s none of your business.”

There was a bitterness in the tone of Alex’s voice that left the Italian surprised. Rins didn’t seem the kind to be rude with people for no reason. Of course, he knew that, like many others, he couldn’t stand Marc, but he couldn’t think of a reason why he could be angry with Alex.

“Franky, can we talk?”

The younger Marque didn’t seem bothered by Rins’ words.

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“You know we have.”

Alex Rins was looking curiously between the two other riders.

“You have to celebrate your brother’s title, that’s the only thing that matters to you.”

Franky pointed the t-shirt Alex was still wearing, the one celebrating Marc’s eight title.

“I can join him later.”

“No.”

Now the tension could be cut with a knife and Rins wasn’t sure on what was the right thing to do. Disappear leaving the two alone to talk? Take Franco’s side and dismiss the other Alex?

After some seconds of silent, Alex sighed.

“Ok, I get it. But we’ll have to talk about this, sooner or later. You can’t ignore me forever.”

“No, Alex. If there’s someone who’s ignoring someone else here it’s you, and you have for years when I thought I mattered to you!”

“Franky…”

“Stop it, please, Alex.”

The younger Marquez closed his eyes and bent his head in defeat.

“Goodbye, Franky. Alex.”

He left and to Rins it seemed like no silence had ever been so loud like the one the other man left behind.

“Wanna talk about this?”

The Italian shook his head but then he sighed.

“Maybe we can have a drink over it instead?”

“Sure, whatever you need to cheer you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will have unexpected developements in the next chapters... stay tuned!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between ThaiGP and the start of the three weeks in a row races in Asia and Oceania, a very important thing happens to one of the couple of the story...

** Some day between ThaiGP and Motegi 2019 **

Valentino woke up earlier than usual with the sound of a car parking near his house. It was probably Luca who has forgotten something or wants to hear from him how the night went… speaking of which… the Italian turned to look at the man sleeping peacefully by his side.

A soft smile appeared on his face. When they were together, Jorge was a complete different person, not even a trace of his usual hardness, he looked younger, relaxed like all his troubles disappeared when they could share their moments.

Vale caressed Jorge’s cheek, a light touch not to wake him up.

He was happy, for the first time in a very long period. He decided to finally let his fears aside and when the Spaniard arrived in Tavullia yesterday afternoon, they spent a lot of time talking about their feelings.

It was a sort of therapy the older man needed to heal his wounds. Jorge listened and opened his heart to his former team-mate who’d become the most important person of his life in the last year. They didn’t say ‘I love you’, it was too soon for Vale and too big for Jorge, but it was clear that they shared more than a friendship with benefits and for the first time, they made love, not just sex, to seal the new start of a serious relationship.

And Valentino slept like a baby after, with the younger man curled up by his side.

He really didn’t want to get off the warm bed, he wanted to stay there just watching his boyfriend smiling in his dreams, whispering good morning with a kiss when he’ll wake up, but he heard the entrance door closing and for sure he didn’t want his brother to see them like this.

Vale wore a hoodie and walked to the kitchen where he found…

“Marc!”

The Spaniard smiled, making his copy of the older man’s house keys cling.

“You never asked these back so I kept them…”

“What are you doing here?”

He was like frozen in his spot, his brain slowly switching on to realise that yes, his ex was right in front of him in his kitchen while his brand new partner was only a few meters away sleeping in their bed.

“You didn’t congratulate me. You said you’d do it if I’d won in Thailand, but you only released an interview. I wanted my congratulations in person.”

Marc was walking towards him and Vale came out of his shock, moving away from him. He reached the coffee machine, he desperately needed caffeine to find a way to neutralize a potentially dangerous situation.

“You should have called or waited until we’re in Japan.”

“You would have never let me come and I didn’t want to wait.”

Valentino turned and the Spaniard was now very close, too close for not being nervous.

“Marc…”

“Don’t tell me he’s here!”

“Wh…”

“Vale?”

Both men turned to find Jorge standing by the door.

The older man closed his eyes, praying all the possible gods in heaven to give him the strength to face this. It was really a bad joke, now that he’s found his peace with someone else, he immediately has to lose it because he hadn’t properly cut all the ties with his past.

Marc was looking between his team-mate and his ex, trying to deny what his brain was suggesting, that they were together, as a couple.

Jorge wanted to scream. Why in hell couldn’t he be happy this year? He was finally having Valentino in his life the way he’s always wished and now this? What did he do to deserve so much pain?

“This is a joke. Tell me it’s a sort wicked revenge, that you’re not really together.”

Marc was looking at Valentino, waiting for his reply with a desperate look in his eyes. Because with Fabio, he could fight and win, with Jorge he knew he couldn’t, not with the past the two former team-mates were sharing.

“We are together, and have been for a while even if I realised that was what I actually wanted only a couple of weeks ago.”

“For a while?”

“Yes. It started with sex, then it turned into something else I was scared to recognise as a real relationship. I’ve been hurt so much by you that I couldn’t trust someone else into my life that way again… but things change.”

“Because of him?”

“No Marc. Because of you. I tried to understand what was going on in your mind to decide I was only another obstacle in the way of your ambition, I tried to put my ego aside but you let me down so many times… I couldn’t go on like this.”

Vale stopped for a moment, going through all the pain his fights with Marc last year and some days earlier in Misano caused him was difficult. With Jorge looking at him like he wanted to run away was even harder.

“Did you tell him we’re seeing each other again when he was away for the accident? Does he know we’ve fucked in Brno and Austria when he wasn’t there? Have you been brave enough to admit that you’ll never love him like me?”

Marc has never been that angry in his whole life, not even when they had their greatest fights in Sepang and Termas. Because he knew it was over forever this time and the only thing he could do was destroying whatever there was between the man he still loved and his team-mate.

Valentino turned to look at Jorge who seemed not affected by what he was hearing but the Italian knew this won’t go by without consequences.

“Give me the keys and leave. I don’t want to have anything to do with you outside race weekends.”

Marc wanted to throw up. With shaky hands, he gave the keys to the Italian and, without saying a word, he left.

Some minutes after, Jorge finally moved. He walked back to the bedroom where he started to pack his things.

“Talk to me, please…”

“You lied.”

The Spaniard couldn’t even look at Vale, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep the tears at bay.

“I lied, yes. I was confused but I know this is not an excuse. I can’t ask you to stay, I have no right to do it but… Jorge, what I said yesterday is true.”

The younger man finished to dress in silence, Valentino looking at his every move hoping he could somehow make Jorge change is mind.

Jorge took his trolley and his backpack but the older man stopped him at the doorframe.

“I can’t trust you.”

“I know, you have all the right not to. You can trust this, though.”

Vale framed Jorge’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips. The Spaniard didn’t pulled back.

“This is real, us, we are real and I can’t ask you to forgive me now but I’ve chosen you and I’ll choose you over and over, Jorge.”

“See you in Motegi, Vale.”


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During JapaneseGP in Motegi.
> 
> Franco wants to solve his problems with Alex but he needs to talk with someone else before.
> 
> Fabio and Maverick are starting to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only Friday so I don't know how the race in Motegi will go, but this was already planned so I release it.  
Then I'll see what will happen on Sunday and adjust the rest of the story according to this.

** Motegi, Japan – Thursday, October 17th 2019 **

That was a nightmare. First Maverick threatening him to stay away from Fabio, now Franco standing in front of him to talk about Alex…

It should have been an easy Thursday, it was becoming a hell of a day.

“Marc, you have to let Alex go.”

The Spaniard sighed. He knew something was off with his little brother but Alex stubbornly refused to talk with him about this, avoiding to spend time with him as much as he could. His brother told him he argued with Franky after Misano, but he honestly thought they were fine now, like they usually were after every fight they’ve had in the past.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know you’ve always been our problem!”

A problem? He was his brother! Alex’s happiness was one of the most important things to him, he’d die for him. But before he could ask why, Franky went on with a very serious look and Marc kept quiet, listening to everything the younger man had to say.

“I don’t know how does it feel to have a brother, I consider myself lucky to have amazing friends that I can call like that but I guess it’s not like having a blood bond. Alex loves you, more than anyone else, including me. He lives shining with your same light but he has all the rights to shine on his own.

And it’s not because I’m jealous and I want him all to myself, but because he deserves it. He’s special, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this. But you always come before him and that’s not right. He has to live his own life not just a copy of yours.

I love him as much as you do but I’ve always been second because he always came to you, whether it was to celebrate a win or to find comfort after a bad race. Because you’ve always been there first, which is fine but he had a boyfriend who could do this, who wanted to do this but never could.

You have to take a step back. You’ll always be the first in Alex’s heart even if you’re not physically there with him. Let him chose who’s the one he wants by his side to share his good and bad moments, give him space, give him the chance to be a person on his own. He’s too precious to just be the little brother of Marc Marquez.”

Marc listened and his heart was breaking, hearing how passionately the Italian was talking about his brother. He never actually stopped to think how deep was the feeling between Alex and Franco, he just took for good what his brother said, that he was happy and had found someone special but in the end, Alex was always with him so that never affected the relationship of the two brothers.

Now he started to realise that this wasn’t necessarily a good thing… on the contrary, it has been toxic for his brother’s love relationship. He never thought Alex could be that affected by him, he’s always been by his side in silence, a constant presence that was fundamental for Marc both in the happy and the sad times, he took that for granted but maybe he should have let Alex go and have his own life.

“I never thought I could be a problem for you…”

“You are, when we’ve argued, it has always been because of you. We always made up because I desperately wanted our story to work, because I love him and I was hopeful he could leave his safe nest that’s your family to have his own one with me. But now I’m tired to wait for something that can’t happen unless you set him free.”

Marc felt bad. It seemed like he was absolutely unable to make the people he loved the most happy. First Vale, now Alex.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say but I’m sure Alex loves you. I want him to be happy and he was when you were together.”

“Then help me, Marc.”

*****

** Friday, October 18th 2019 **

“I wish every GP could start like this, you and me together in the press conference and you and me again in the front on Friday.”

Fabio and Maverick were in the Spaniard’s room, watching something on TV. The younger man laying between the older legs, his head on his chest with Mav fingers running through his hair.

Maverick smiled and bent down to steal another kiss from the amazing man he could hold between his arms.

“It’s a great feeling, I agree!”

“You won’t be angry if I’ll stay ahead of you again this Sunday, will you?”

The French was looking up at the other rider with puppy eyes and Mav melted completely.

“Of course not! You’ve been faster than me basically all the season, I don’t see why this could bother me more now that we’re together.”

“We are?”

Fabio smiled, half innocent, half sexy. A knot formed into the Spaniard’s throat. Was it too soon to put a label on them?

“I thought… I mean… if you want… or maybe not…”

The younger man laughed and brought Maverick down to kiss him again.

“Of course I want us to be together.”

Mav sighed, relieved.

“So, boyfriends, then?”

“Boyfriends!”

Fabio changed his position so that he was now kneeling between Mav’s legs, looking at him with a smile but a very serious expression on his face.

“This is all new to me, I don’t have a clue on how a relationship works so be patient with me.”

Mav chuckled, caressing the younger man’s check softly.

“It’s not like I’m an expert on the matter… we’ll learn together, day by day, we have no rush. We still have to know each other better, right?”

“Right. And, I want to win a race before the end of the season. If I have to fight with you to do it, I’ll have no hesitation.”

“Of course! We are riders, we race to win. And for as much as I want you to have your first win, because you deserve it, I’ll do my best to prevent you from having it, if I can be the one to win.”

Fabio spent a moment to look deeply into Maverick’ eyes, the Spaniard holding his breath fearing he’d been a bit too much harsh. But then the French smiled and he smiled back.

“Perfect! That’s what I wanted to hear. We’re boyfriends but we’re rivals on track. The two things have to stay separated because thinking about how good I feel when I’m with you can be distracting…”

The younger man leant close to kiss Mav, tongue exploring, teeth biting and hands sliding underneath the other’s shirt to explore a new territory. The Spaniard moaned in the kiss when he felt Fabio was as hard as him.

“Distracting indeed…”

That’s the last thing he said before his hands could take care of the situation.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Japan again.

** Motegi, Japan – Saturday, October 19th 2019 **

Luca was ready to leave the circuit to have dinner with the boys so that they could ‘celebrate’ his and Nelli’s pole positions, when someone knocked at the door of his motorhome.

The last person he expected to find was Alex Marquez.

“Alex.”

“Luca…”

“Do you need something? I was leaving.”

“I… can we talk for minute? I promise it won’t take long.”

Luca hesitated for a moment. It’s not like he had something against Alex, of course. He has nothing to do with what his brother did to Vale and after some arguments at the beginning of the Italian’s career in MotoGP, the two of them have always had a respectful relationship. But he knew Franky and him weren’t together anymore and his friend was clearly suffering so he wasn’t completely sure that was a good idea.

“It’s important, please.”

The younger man sighed, he could see from the expression on Alex’s face that it really was so he opened the door to let him in.

When they were seated on the sofa, the Spaniard found the courage to make the question he desperately needed an answer to.

“Have you ever wanted to run away from Valentino?”

Luca frowned and raised an eyebrow, not knowing exactly what the other man meant.

“I mean, not from him as him but from what he represents… the champion, the one everyone turns to as an example, the famous brother, the older brother who did everything before you and has influenced all your life…”

The Italian took a moment to look at the man seated in front of him. It was clear that this was a huge weight Alex was carrying on his shoulders. He didn’t realise it before, always considering him as an individual, not only the little brother of, probably because he’s always considered himself like this. But his situation was completely different from Alex’s.

“There’s too much of an age gap between us to be that affected by him, I could be his son! We have never lived together, I’ve lived with my father in Rome for some time and when I was with mum, he already had his own house. Even now that I’m definitely based in Tavullia, we don’t spend all the time together, Marta and I are building our own home, I stay with her, the boys, mum. I’ve always had my own life.”

Alex sighed.

“I love Vale, I’m more than happy to have the chance to train with him and every kind of advice he could give me is precious but I’m me, my own person and he respects that. I know that if one day I decide to leave the Academy, that won’t change our relationship because he’s always told me I’m responsible for my choices and I hold my future in my hands, the fact that I’m his brother doesn’t have to affect this.”

Now the Spaniard felt tears appearing in his eyes.

“You’re lucky…”

Luca felt bad for him.

“Alex, you’re lucky too! My situation cannot be compared with yours. You and your brother have a bond that’s really special, you’re only three years younger and you both still live with your parents. It’s completely different and sometimes I envy how close you four are because I’ve never had that kind of family.”

“It can be suffocating… and it prevents you from seeing under the right light what there’s outside of your comfort zone.”

“Has this something to do with Franky and you?”

“That’s the reason why there’s no more a ‘Franky and me’.”

“I don’t know what happened, he didn’t tell us. He’s always been very reserved on your story and we respect that, we know that if he needs us, he’d come to us but it’s clear he’s not happy.”

Alex raised his head and found Luca smiling softly at him. He couldn’t talk about this with Marc, he tried to do it with his mother but he felt like she could never understand, no other friends of him could because they were all Marc’s too. The younger rider was the one he thought could help him and he was right, he was already feeling a little better.

“We argued, after what happened in Misano between our brothers and as usual I took Marc’s side, not even stopping for a moment to think that he could have been wrong… Franco told me he was tired of this, that I always put Marc first. That I probably have never truly loved him like I love my brother.”

“That’s serious. I mean, it was clear this time Marc was completely wrong, everything he said after what happened was a nonsense and there was an unjustified hate that I’m sure you saw!”

“I know… I realised it after though… in that moment, I defended him without even knowing exactly what happened and now I know this was mistake. Franky’s word hurt me but I couldn’t reply because they made me think. For the first time, I started to question my relationship with Marc and that was something I wasn’t prepared to do.”

“I guess it’s absolutely normal. A lot of things are happening this year to you, you have the actual chance to win the championship, it’s natural that you start thinking more about yourself now that you can be what you’ve always wanted to be.”

“But I don’t want to become world champion without Franco!”

Luca smiled.

“Tell this to him, then.”

“He doesn’t want to talk with me. And he’s right… I put Marc first because that’s what I’ve been used to do all my life, because I know he needs me when he acts too reckless and regrets it, because my parents always told me I had to keep an eye on him, that even if I’m younger, I’m more reliable and they counted on me, he counted on me. I kept myself, my feelings and my will at side for him… and I’ve lost the only person I’ve really loved outside my family.”

“You haven’t lost him because Franco still loves you. He’s only trying to protect himself from suffering again. You have to show him that now he’ll be the first, that you need him. But you have to be sure your brother have this crystal clear, you have your own life to live with someone who isn’t him.”

“Do I have to talk with Marc first?”

Luca nodded and instinctively squeezed Alex’s shoulder when he saw his fear.

“If Marc loves you the way I’m sure he does, he’ll understand and will be the first to be happy that you and Franky could get back together.”

“It will be so hard…”

“You’re not telling him that you don’t want him in your life anymore, only that even if you love him and will always be there for him like brothers do, you love someone else too and you want to give to this person all the time and attention he needs to feel this.”

“What if he doesn’t understand? I can’t choose between them…”

“You won’t have to. Marc has many flaws, I’ve never liked him and honestly the way he acted with Vale is unforgivable for me but with you it’s different. I’ve read and heard how he talks about you, how important you are to him and I’m sure he’ll get the point. You loving Franco and spending more time with him won’t change the love you have for your brother. Seeing you happy, he’ll be happy too. That’s what Vale would do, and they’re alike, so…”

Alex took some deep breaths. It’s been hard to come to the conclusion that he had to detach from his brother to be completely happy, but everything Luca said was true and he had to run the risk to argue with Marc to have Franco back, because that’s what he really wanted. Becoming world champion and celebrate with both the man he loves and his family.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Motegi and Phillip Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this chapter on Wednesday but this year I felt particularly down that day... I miss Marco so much that I couldn't write or read about him without crying. 
> 
> Yesterday I didn't have time, so here it is.

** Phillip Island, Australia – Wednesday, October 23rd 2019 **

Every year since when it happened, this day has been particularly difficult to face. Whether they were already practicing on a track, or travelling from one circuit to another, Valentino always wanted to spend October 23rd on his own.

He needed it, to elaborate a grief that was still painfully hurting him like that fucking day of eight years ago.

This year, it’s harder than usual and all the people around him knew that they should just leave him alone.

There was a cliff right outside the border of the circuit in Phillip Island that he discovered long ago, less windy than others, where he could seat and enjoy the astonishing view, setting his mind free to think.

About how things could have been if he didn’t lose Marco that day.

Maybe he’d have retired long ago, leaving him the crown of MotoGP, or maybe not, they would still be fighting on track and managing the Academy together.

Maybe he’d have warned him towards Marc and never let him fall for the kid when he joined MotoGP, or maybe not, he would have encouraged him and probably with Marco still racing 2015 would have never happened.

Too many ‘if’, like every year… thinking about this was a torture, but in the end Valentino found a positive thing in all this pain he was feeling. If Marco didn’t die, Jorge and him wouldn’t have probably got close like they’re now. Because everything started between them the day of Sic’s funeral.

Vale was surprised to find him in Coriano that day, especially since the two have had some very hard fights, not only on track but also outside. It moved the Italian seeing how affected his former team mate was by what happened. After the ceremony was over and he’d been sure Rossella and Paolo were fine, Vale invited Jorge at his place. They drank, ate and talked more than they’ve ever did and they cried…

The morning after, when the Italian woke up, he felt strangely warm, even if the fire in the fireplace was extinguished and he was laying on the carpet with just a blanket. He realised it was due to the presence of the last person he’d imagined to find out sleeping on his chest…

In Valencia, they kissed, and at Vale’s birthday next year, they made love and when Yamaha called him back for 2013, the older rider couldn’t be happier.

But neither of them thought that someone would come to turn their lives upside down. Marc had been like a bomb Vale and Jorge couldn’t survive.

Until Termas de Rio Hondo 2018 happened and they found themselves close again. It was completely different from 2012, too many things have happened between them and the scars they were wearing on their hearts still too fresh. There seemed to be a very deep and strong connection though, that both have tried to ignore acting like it was just sex.

And now he lost Jorge, because he’s been stupid enough to believe Marc actually wanted to come back in his life and because he lied. Surely Sic would have made a speech to him about this…

His overflowing thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting by his side, he turned just be sure he wasn’t dreaming but Jorge didn’t look at him, fixing his green eyes to the ocean in front of him.

“Luca told me I would find you here… it’s breath-taking!”

“Yes, it is.”

“I never thought I would say this but… I miss him.”

Valentino nodded, unable to speak, too overwhelmed by a rid of emotions.

“And I miss you too. I’ve tried not to, I’m so mad at you…”

“You shouldn’t be here, Jorge. I don’t deserve it, I’ve cheated and I lied. I was so upset for the last two races that when I met Marc in Ibiza, I fell under his spell again because he knows what to say and what to do trap me. And I knew it was wrong but you were away and you had to focus on your recovery and he was there…”

Jorge knew how things went, he’s spoken with Luca after Motegi because he was the only one knowing about Vale and him and he needed answers. That’s why he decided to talk with Vale and try again, starting from what they’ve felt that night in Tavullia before Marc came to destroy everything, again.

He wanted to scream all the anger he had towards his team-mate, but he stayed quiet.

“I’ve been the worst possible kind of asshole with you.”

The Spaniard smiled.

“Yes, you have.”

“And yet, you’re still here.”

“I am…”

Vale turned and Jorge did the same so that they could look at each other. The Italian took Jorge’s face in his hands, in a gesture that has become so familiar between them, and made their foreheads touch, closing his eyes.

“I want to stay with you, be by your side and face together whatever is going to happen to us next year. You made me realise I can be happy when I thought I couldn’t and I don’t want to lose this.”

“I’m here because I’ve never felt that good with anyone else, even if you hurt me.”

“I promise it will never happen again.”

Jorge placed a finger on Vale’s mouth.

“I don’t need promises, I just need you to be honest with me.”

“Ok.”

The Spaniard looked deeply into the other man’s eyes and could see Vale was serious. He smiled.

“And now, I need you to kiss me and go back to your room and make love until we’ll fall asleep completely out of energies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rellay hope Fabio would be fit for tomorrow and for the race after his crash in FP1... but in any case, this won't be a very good weekend for him even in the story, next chapter you'll know why ;-)


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AustralianGP hasn't been exactly good for Fabio and Maverick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm utterly disappointed by both of them crashing last Sunday! It was a shame because they could have given us a different race, for once...

** During Australian GP – Phillip Island, October 2019 **

Fabio sighed, tired of zapping to find something to watch on TV. He was already bored to be forced in bed after his crash in FP1 that prevented him to attend FP2 but Tom and his team have seriously warned him to follow the doctors advices and rest or they’d forbid him to ride on Saturday.

He actually didn’t feel like riding right now, the painkillers were working but he could feel the pain deep inside, the fright when he crashed, the disappointment of not being able to be on track again when he knew he could do great.

He wanted a win, he deserved a win and a fight with Maverick on track. Fabio smiled, a little blush appeared on his cheeks. The Spaniard was worried about him and that flattered the younger man, because he could feel in every kiss and every touch that Mav really cared about him in a way he could have never imagined. It felt good being with him but he still wasn’t sure on how to name this feeling because it was too soon, it was his first experience of this kind.

One thing was sure though, that he needed him right now. And as if the older rider could read his mind, he entered his room with the spare key Tom gave him, throwing a backpack on the chair and reaching Fabio’s bed immediately.

“Hey babe… you made me so worried!”

Mav took Fabio’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly on his lips. The French was smiling at the nickname and for the tenderness he could read in the other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry…”

“I wanted to run to you, I couldn’t think straight not knowing how you were. Luckily I met Tom and he updated me.”

“You still managed to be on top. This really seems to be your track and I’m so upset I can’t be there fighting with you.”

“Fabio, that’s not important right now. You need to take care of yourself, I don’t want to see you back on your bike unless you’re completely fine.”

“I think I just need to sleep, tomorrow I’ll be fit.”

Fabio smiled, trying to reassure Maverick who blushed and bit his lip.

“I… well… I thought I could sleep here with you? I mean, if I don’t bother, of course, just to keep an eye on you for the night.”

The French titled his head to the side and tried to suppress a laugh. Looking at Mav being so embarrassed about spending the night together was too cute and a complete nonsense because they already did ‘intimate’ things (that for sure his actual physical status doesn’t allow to happen tonight) and he should be past this phase of shyness.

“So that I can have my personal nurse at my side in case I need it?”

“Something like that, yes.”

Fabio chuckled and Maverick relaxed.

“Of course you can stay here, I’m sure you’ll make me feel better and I’ll be there to take the pole from you tomorrow.”

He winked and brought Maverick down for another kiss before the Spaniard could answer but when they broke the kiss to breathe, the Spaniard murmured with a smile against Fabio’s lips.

“That’s not going to happen, babe.”

*****

It couldn’t have actually happened, he couldn’t have crashed like a complete idiot when he could have won. He wasn’t a damn rookie, he couldn’t make a mistake like that, not on the last lap when fucking Marc Marquez was ahead of him.

And with Fabio out and him wanting to give them something to celebrate together.

Why did it has to happen?

To say he was furious it’s an understatement. Anger and frustration weren’t enough to describe the way he felt. He was also ashamed because he was sure everyone would underline his mistake pointing to the fact that he hadn’t been able to ‘manage’ Marc when he overtook him. A rookie’s mistake from someone who was supposed to be a potential world champion on that bike…

Add to this that he was worried about Fabio who crashed again.

Maverick was a mess and when Alex entered his motorhome after the race and the interviews, he assaulted his friend with all his rage.

Rins let him vent.

“Are you done?”

The taller rider was leaning on the kitchenette counter top with his arms crossed, looking at Maverick pacing around like a lion in a cage.

“Yes… probably… I’m sorry Alex, it’s just that… I like this place, I won here last year and I wanted to do it again, especially when I saw Fabio was out. I wanted to win for him.”

Alex frowned but Mav didn’t notice it.

“You have to focus on yourself, you have to win for yourself. You have enough troubles to take care of others too.”

Now, the older man noticed a tone in his friend’s voice that wasn’t there before. Something was off with Alex, an argument with him was the last thing he wanted right now but he needed his friend’s support. Rins has always been there for him in the bad moments, and there have been many in the first half of the season.

“You encouraged me to go after him. Now you’re telling I shouldn’t stay with Fabio because I have to focus on myself? The season it’s almost over, there’s nothing left to save except trying to do a decent race before the end.”

Alex lowered his head, his hands now tight on the counter.

“I didn’t thought it would affect me so much… I wanted to see you happy and I tried to be happy for you but I can’t…”

“What are you talking about?”

Before Maverick could realise what was happening, Alex was in front of him, slamming his smaller body against his and kissing his lips. It took him a minute to come out of his shock and push the other man away.

His heart was beating like crazy, pounding in his ears and in a moment all their friendship passed in front of his eyes. Alex smiling when they met in the same gym in Andorra the first time when he moved there, Alex enthusiast when they started to hang out with their dogs or they mountain bikes or their bikes in the city circuit, the evenings spent together playing FIFA or watching movies. Alex always willing to cheer him up, never complaining when Maverick freed all his tension on him.

He’s been blind and probably has made a mess, now.

“Oh my God… Alex…”

Rins was as shocked as Maverick. He honestly thought he could manage this, but today something triggered and he couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. Now he felt relieved and terrified at the same time. He finally removed the weight he was carrying on his heart since a year but he was seriously running the risk to lose the person he cared about the most.

“I’m sorry, Mav. I… I love you. I tried to deal with this for a whole year, I survived you talking no-stop about Fabio and how he makes you feel because I thought it would be only a fantasy. When I saw it was serious, I encouraged you because I really wanted to see you happy but I can’t stand it. Because I want to be the one you run to to celebrate a win or to search comfort after a crash.”

The older rider felt tears appearing in his eyes, Rins was already crying in silence in front of him.

“You’re my best friend, Alex, but I can’t love you the way you want me to.”

Mav tried to reach out for him but Alex didn’t let him, running outside before they could make up.

Could this Sunday be any shittier?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen before MalaysiaGP...

** Before MalaysiaGP – Sepang, October 2019 **

Fabio has easily avoided Maverick those past three days with the excuse of his bad mood on Sunday and all the events related to the home GP of his team once they reached Malaysia.

The truth was, he couldn’t take the image of Alex Rins and him kissing off his mind.

They didn’t notice him, he left as quiet as he came and run to his motorhome to cry in Tom’s arms. His friend tried to convince Fabio to go and face Maverick, but he didn’t feel like he could do it.

But now the older rider has trapped him in a small room at the circuit and he doesn’t know how to deal with this.

“What’s going on, Fabio? You’re avoiding me since Sunday. I thought it was just for the crash but I’m starting to think there’s something more.”

It looked like Maverick was actually worried and there was the same look of love when his eyes were focused on Fabio. That was making things even more difficult. After what he witnessed in Australia and his bad performance, the French promised himself to focus only on this GP, to finally take the win he wants, in the home track of his team. Seeing Mav in front of him wasn’t what he needed to do it.

“I saw you and Alex kissing in your motorhome.”

Fabio was surprised his voice didn’t tremble. Maverick’s eyes went wide for the shock. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

The following moment of silence seemed to last forever.

“And did you also see me pushing him away?”

Now, it was Fabio’s turn to be speechless. He left immediately so he didn’t know what happened after that kiss.

He shook his head.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because it’s true! Ask Alex if you don’t trust me. He kissed me but I rejected him. He said he’s in love in me but he’s only a friend to me, a very important friend actually, even if he doesn’t talk to me since Sunday, but nothing more.”

“You didn’t tell me you were so close.”

“I didn’t think it was important. Fabio, really, I didn’t have a clue he could feel something for me but it doesn’t change the fact that I want to stay with you.”

They were looking at each other so deeply that their stares were almost burning into the other’s soul.

“I don’t want to think about this now. I have to concentrate on this GP and you’re too much a distraction I can’t allow right now.”

“What?”

“It’s better if we don’t see each other until the championship it’s over, then we’ll talk and see if we can fix this. If there’s something to fix.”

“You can’t be serious, Fabio! Damn, I told you what happened means nothing to me!”

Fabio swallowed and took a deep breath. It was for the best, he was sure that taking a break was the right choice. Maybe this way he could have a clearer view of his feelings, he could understand if he’s actually ready to have a boyfriend, with all the pros and cons. Jealousy is not something that belongs to him, that was the thing that scared him the most. He was jealous of Maverick and his mother always taught him that’s never good.

He wanted to set his mind free of Mav for these last two weeks until Valencia, wait and see. If they’re meant to be, they could easily survive this.

“But it means a lot to me. See you on track, Maverick.”

He left, slamming the door a bit too loud and run to the only person who could comfort him.

*****

Franco was looking at his phone, tapping his feet nervously on the floor. Alex was bombarding him of messages asking to talk since Monday. Luca kept telling him he should finally meet him and listen to what he has to say, especially now that the younger Marquez was facing a troubled time and needed all the possible support for the championship.

He sighed and digit ‘Ok’, not fully convinced it was a good idea, when Fabio rushed into his motorhome and slammed on the sofa next to him.

Franky raised an eyebrow. He knew something was wrong, but he thought it was due to the bad day in Phillip Island and the pressure of the home GP. Now it was clear there should be something else.

“Hello to you too.”

“Is there something wrong with me, Franky?”

“What do you mean?”

“First Vale rejected me because I’m too young and I couldn’t be compared to Marc, now Maverick who first told me he likes me since months and then kisses Alex Rins. Am I so bad?”

“Wait, wait, wait… Maverick did what?”

“I went to his motorhome after the race in Australia and I found him and Alex kissing…”

“Fuck!”

“Yeah… he’s told me it was a one sided thing, that he pushed Alex away when I was already gone but I’ve felt so… I don’t know, stupid? Inappropriate? Like I’m not worth enough to have a boyfriend.”

“Are you crazy? Gosh Fabio, look at yourself! I’m sure there’s a line of people out there who would be more than willing to stay with you. You’re handsome, nice, always smiling, outgoing. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

“Yet, two out of two men I felt attracted by, let me down.”

“They are two completely different situations. Vale’s love life is a mess. And I feel sorry I encouraged you to make a move on him. I knew about Marc but I thought with you he could find some peace, the last thing I could imagine was the crap that happened in Misano…”

“It’s not your fault. And I’m happy I kissed him and came to the Ranch, because we’ve talked and I’ve discovered a side of him who makes me see Vale more as a man then a God.”

“Glad to hear this… but Fabio I’m sure you’re making the thing between Mav and Alex bigger than it actually is.”

Fabio sighed. It was probably true.

“Alex has a huge crush on Maverick for a long time, he told me this one night we went out to drink together. But he’s perfectly aware that it’s not going to end with ‘happily ever after’ because Mav is head over heels for you!”

“Oh, you knew it?”

“Not that they kissed. I didn’t think what Alex told me could be a real threat. You looked so happy since you gave Maverick a chance, I kept this to myself not to make you worry for nothing.”

“Well, it’s not ‘nothing’, since they kissed!”

Franky chuckled. He knew he shouldn’t but it was a bit funny to see Fabio like this, he looked like a teenager at his first crush not knowing what to do, and he probably was. He was exaggerating a very stupid thing that he was sure could be easily forgotten with a talk and a make out session…

“Franky!”

“Sorry, but really, Fabio, you’re making a fuss for something not important. You’re at the beginning of your story, jealousy is normal but it can ruin it when the best is yet to come. I don’t think you really want to break up because of this, since he explained it to you.”

“Only because I told him I saw them… otherwise, he would have kept this secret and I’d never knew I have a potential rival.”

“You don’t know this, you’ve avoided him like plague since Sunday.”

At this, Fabio couldn’t reply. Franco was true, maybe if he’d met Maverick to talk that same day, he would have confessed what happened and they’d got past it already. But now he can’t turn back time and take back wat he told to the Spaniard. He would keep his goal of taking a break until Valencia, hoping Mav wouldn’t fall into Alex Rins’ arms meanwhile…


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one couple that has broken up, another one finds its way to fix things.

** Before MalaysiaGP – Sepang, October 2019 **

Alex entered Franco’s motorhome right after Fabio left. After a nervous and forced ‘Ciao’, the two riders stayed in silence, Alex standing by the door and Franky still seated on the sofa.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes please, a juice or water or whatever you want, thanks.”

The Italian nodded and went to the fridge, the Spaniard following him. Franco gave Alex a bottle of tropical juice and took one for himself.

“I’ve talked with Marc.”

The Yamaha rider held his bottle so tight that he almost crashed it.

“And?”

“And… I told him that I love you, that I don’t want to stay away from you anymore because since we broke up I’ve started to lose, not only races, but also the happiness and peace I’ve always felt when I’m with you.”

Franco place his bottle on the counter and went past Alex to seat again on the sofa, not trusting his shaky legs to hold him up during this conversation. The Spaniard moved to stand in front of him.

“You were right, I’ve always put Marc before you because that’s what my parents expected me to do, because I’ve always done it and I love him. He’s the most important person in the world to me. But you are as important as him and I love you even more.”

“I went to talk with Marc in Motegi, to ask him to let you free to live your life.”

“I know, he told me. He’s been struck by what you told him, it made him open his eyes and Luca helped me opening mine. The bond between my brother and me would never fade, it won’t be less stronger because I have a boyfriend. He knows I’ll always be there for him when he’d need me and vice-versa but he also knows that I don’t work without you.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded and walked towards Franco, kneeling in front of him, taking his hands in his owns.

“I want this title but I can’t achieve it if you’re not there with me, to push me, to comfort me, to make me laugh when I’m down, to share my joy when I’m up. And it’s not just the title. I need to hear you speaking in Portuguese, I need to eat you mother’s fabulous Brazilian dishes when I came to Italy, I need to sing under the shower with you, to make love with you, to fall asleep and wake up next to you.”

“Sound likes you’re proposing to go living together…”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking about. I’m not on my knees with a ring, yet, but to ask you to take me back and find a cozy little flat in Tavullia or wherever you want to create our home, our family and start again. Only you and me, no big brothers on the way.”

“You hurt me so much, Alex… I’ve spent years trying to ignore that I could never be first to you, trying not to let this ruin my love for you. It has been hard without you these past weeks, but it has been hard also with you those past years and I can’t go through this again.”

“I promise you won’t. You come first, Franky. I’ve learnt from my mistakes, I won’t let anyone come before you because I love you and that’s all that matters.”

Franco closed his eyes for a moment in which Alex feared he could reject him. But when the Italian opened them, they were full of tears of joy and a smile spread on his face. He bent down and kissed the Spaniard. It was sweet and passionate at the same time, hands trembling for the happiness and emotion of something they both thought could never happen again.

“Ok, I take you back. But if you dare to bring that awful pink monkey you have on your bed in Cervera in our new home, I’ll kick you out immediately!”

They smiled and chuckled and kissed again. And the stuffed animal, Marc, their arguments and these horrible days spent apart were forgotten in a second.

*****

Rins came out of his motorhome and almost jumped when he saw someone sitting on its stairs.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Marc raised his head.

“Oh... sorry Alex.”

He took a look around with a lost look, like he was realising only now where he was seated.

“I just needed to stay a moment on my own, didn’t realise this was you motorhome.”

He was about to stand up when the younger rider seated next to him. There had never been a good relationship between them, like with almost every other rider on the MotoGP grid, Marc thought, but for a strange reason, it didn’t bother neither of them to be side by side now.

“What’s up?”

“I… I’ve lost my brother and the man I’ve always loved. Or better, I had to let them go because they both have found someone better than me and they deserve to be happy. Away from me.”

Alex was surprised. Not because Marc said he was in love with a man, he wasn’t stupid and had eyes to see, it was absolutely clear who this man was since that story was going on for years… but because he took a step back with his brother.

Rins was the one who suggested Franco to go talk with Marc, but he was the first not to think this could actually work. The bond between the Marquez brothers was impressive, he’d ever seen something so deep and strong, like they were one single person.

“Well, I’ve lost the man that I love who’s also my best friend because I did something very very stupid. We’re even.”

Marc turned to look at Alex, mouth open in shock.

“Oh… so you are… too?”

“Like half of the riders are, I guess. Yes… and it’s a mess because it makes things a lot more complicated.”

“Tell me about it!”

They smiled and stayed quiet for a while, the paddock still almost deserted on Thursday morning.

“I’m sorry for the little arguments we’ve had in the past.”

Marc didn’t know why he felt the need to say this. Probably because the awareness of having let Alex and Vale go and of being now alone was too much to take even for him. He always said he doesn’t care, but having most of the other riders looking at him like an enemy wasn’t something he liked.

“It’s ok. You’re always a step above all of us, it’s normal that you act like you’re the only one on track doing whatever you want. Irritating, unfair, but normal.”

That was like a slap on his face.

“So you find me irritating?”

“Extremely. And if I were Jorge last Friday in Phillip Island, I would have told you to go to hell when you made you umpteenth show after FP.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. I don’t like you, the way you act is dangerous and there’s no need for you to humiliate us at every race. You’re something out of common, everyone admits that, but this doesn’t justify your attitude. And I know we don’t have to be friends on track, but, God, not even making everyone else hate you it’s a good idea.”

“Everyone hates me?”

“Let’s say, you’re not exactly the one people would ask to go out to have a drink after a race.”

“I know… and trust me when I say I don’t actually like this.”

Alex looked at the Word Champion. For how he was now, head down looking at his shoes, lips sealed and not curved in his usual smile, Marc looked like a normal young man, not the record man and cannibal he was on track.

“Well, maybe we can go eat something together, have a normal conversation and if I found you ok, I may put in a good word for you with the others.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course. We’re both in a very bad mood, things can’t go worse than this, right?”

“Probably not.”

Alex stood up and jumped on the ground, waiting for Marc to do the same. The older man smiled and Rins winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today... three chapters are enough ;-)  
I'll be away for a long weekend and I wanted to write and post all I had in mind before Sepang race.
> 
> See you next week!


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of MalaysianGP, some things have to be cleared.

** Malaysian GP – Sepang 2019 **

“Hey Alex!”

The brand new Moto2 World Champion turned and was met by Luca Marini smiling at him.

“Hi, Luca.”

“Congratulations, you’ve been amazing this year, you deserve this title.”

Alex blushed. He still wasn’t used to be the target of this kind of attention even if half of the paddock run to him to congratulate after the race.

“Thank you. I’m still trying to realise it’s actually happening… I’ve talked with Marc.”

“Oh, how did it go?”

“It has been hard, really hard but you were right. I needed to do this, we’ve talked like never before, we’ve cried and in the end, I run to Franky with a lighter heart.”

Luca smiled.

“So everything is ok now?”

“Yes! And I really have to thank you. I know we’ve never been friends but talking with you helped me a lot. Thank you, Luca.”

The Italian chuckled and caught the Spaniard by surprise hugging him.

“I really hope you won’t need that kind of advice anymore, but you can always come to me, ok? I know you have nothing to do with what’s between Vale and Marc.”

Alex nodded and smiled in the embrace. Moving to Tavullia at the end of the season will mean a really great change in his life, the Spaniard knew it would be tough, but knowing he could count also on Luca and not only Franky was reassuring.

“I’m going to need you sooner than you expect, I’m moving to Italy to live with Franco by the end of the year.”

Luca looked at Alex and smiled.

“That’s great! We’re going to have so much fun!”

They laughed and Franky came in that moment to steal a kiss from his boyfriend before the start of MotoGP race.

“What’s going on here?”

“I told Luca we’re going to live together.”

“Oh… I wanted to tell you but I’d have waited when we’d be back home with the other boys.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. And I’m sure everyone will be ok. Now I leave you two alone, see you later!”

Luca waved goodbye and left. Franky was thoughtful and Alex kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Is there something wrong?”

“I’m not sure everything will go as smooth as Luca thinks… I wish so but I can’t promise you there won’t be some troubles.”

“We’ll face them together. But right now, I don’t want to think about this, I have a title to celebrate with my boyfriend who has a race starting in half an hour, so only time for kisses, not problems!”

*****

Fabio couldn’t say if he was more sad or disappointed by his race. Probably both. And when the adrenaline left, the pain came back.

He couldn’t even have the consolation of Maverick’s win, because they weren’t together anymore and Franky was celebrating with Alex. He was alone in his room.

When he heard a knock on the door, he snorted. Getting up to go open the door was the last thing he wanted, but he didn’t want to make someone from his team worried.

To his surprise, the man standing on the door was Valentino Rossi.

“Ciao…”

“Ciao. I wanted to check on you, can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Fabio made room for the other man and followed him inside, going to seat on the bed while Vale took a chair. He was nervous, like every other time they’ve been alone, even if he knew there was no reason.

Vale could sense it and he wasn’t fully convinced this was a good idea, but Jorge insisted he should go and comfort the younger man after his bad performance (he had that strange feeling that Jorge was trying to get rid of him because he had to do something he wanted to keep secret…). Seeing how low Fabio was, he admitted his boyfriend was right.

“Don’t blame yourself too much, Fabio.”

“I missed it again… I seem able to make only poles but not to win…”

“What you did yesterday is amazing and your performance today doesn’t erase it. You’re quite unlucky, I give you that, but it won’t always be like this.”

“I doubt I could win in Valencia.”

“But next year you’ll have a factory bike and all the experience gained in this rookie’s year on your side. If there’s someone able to really cause problems to Marc, it’s you. He’s the first one to say it.”

Fabio sighed and smirked.

“He’s not even the first of my problems right now…”

Valentino looked at him. He knew something wasn’t working between Maverick and the French but his team-mate didn’t say a word.

“Are you and Mav ok?”

“No. I saw him and Alex Rins kissing.”

“They’re close friends, I’m sure there’s an explanation.”

“Mav said Alex kissed him but he pushed him away.”

“And you don’t believe him?”

“I… don’t know… I mean… I was starting to really feel something for him, I was happy when we were together but when I saw them I felt like I wasn’t enough for him.”

“Maverick can be really difficult to read sometimes, he’s one of the most closed person I know but of one thing I’m sure: he’s not a cheater or a liar. When he came to me and told me he’s in love with you, I saw only honesty in his eyes.”

Those words hit Fabio, because Mav has never used the word ‘love’, probably not to scare the younger man, but hearing it made it all under a complete different light.

“I told him it was better to have a break, to focus on these last two races…”

“You acted on impulse, which is absolutely understandable at your age and considering this is your first experience.”

“Have I lost him?”

Vale smiled and moved to seat next to Fabio, bringing him close for a brotherly hug.

“I don’t think so. He won’t be happy that you’re not with him to celebrate his win but he loves you and Alex Rins is not a threat. He’ll wait for you but don’t take too much to understand if you really want to stay with him.”

“I think I want… I’m feeling so strange since we broke up…”

“Take these couple of weeks to think about it and talk with him in Valencia. It’s not like you have to get married or live together, but if you’re happy when you’re with Maverick and sad without him, then maybe it means you care more than you thought and it can help you both to make this relationship work.”

Fabio nodded. He was tired, exhausted even, but everything seemed less heavy in the arms of Valentino. Probably his crush on him will never be over completely, but this new friendship was even more precious.

*****

Marc was in the lounge terrace to have a drink when Jorge joined him. He should be happy, for Alex, for a second place that was like gold after his crash in QP yesterday… but he wasn’t, not completely and he perfectly knew why.

Strangely enough, with Alex Rins he opened himself about the whole fucking story with Valentino and he came to the conclusion that they had to talk, like two civilised adults, and bury the past behind.

He couldn’t push himself to actually do it… and now his team-mate and his ex’s actual boyfriend was probably here to do this form them. Which amplified his nausea and his headache.

“I won’t let you take him away from me. If I have to fight, then I’ll fight.”

Marc really wanted to run as far away as possible, or smash the glass on the floor, or scream all his frustration but it would be useless. He’s lost the only thing he really wanted to win. And he could only have himself to blame.

“It won’t be necessary. I know I’ve lost him. I’m sorry for what happened in Tavullia… I didn’t have a clue you two were back together and I said those horrible things to hurt you both because I didn’t expect that.”

“You know, it’s comical but in the end, I have to thank you, Marc.”

The younger rider turned to look if his team-mate was making fun of him but, as usual, he wasn’t able to read the blank expression on the other man’s face.

“If you didn’t break his heart, Valentino wouldn’t have probably come back to me. We started to see each other again after Argentina last year, I’ve been his shoulder to cry on but soon everything we had before you appeared in our lives returned, stronger than before.”

“Oh… so you’ve been together for a year and half?”

Jorge nodded.

“This summer, after my crash in Assen, I kept him far because I wanted to focus on my recovery. You were right, he didn’t tell me about you and it hurt. But I can’t stay away from him, I love Valentino like no one before him and last week I went and took back what’s mine.”

Marc was on the verge of crying. Even if he was prepared, those words hurt because he couldn’t stop to love the man he’s loved all his life.

“I really wish you’ll be happy, at least I can be sure Vale has someone to take care of him, to make him smile and hopefully not let him down the way I did.”

“Thank you, Marc.”

*****

Alex wanted to sleep and wake up in his bed in Andorra, forgetting about these three horrible weeks. But of course he couldn’t because someone decided to knock on his door when it was already past midnight.

The last person he could imagine to find in front of him was Maverick.

He didn’t even manage to ask what was he doing here, that the older man hug him.

“I’m sorry Alex, so so sorry!”

“It’s fine… I did it all by myself.”

Mav broke the hug and looked at the other man.

“I don’t want to lose you and for sure I don’t want Minnie to lose Olivia, they’re getting along too well together.”

“Mav…”

“I know it won’t be like before, but… I want to try to make this work. I care about you and it was horrible that you weren’t there to celebrate with me because you’re avoiding me since last Sunday.”

They heard a door opening in the corridor and Alex pulled Maverick inside. They stood there by the door, looking at each other.

“I don’t want to lose you too but I need some time. I never thought this would come out like this and I’m shocked by my own actions, I don’t know if I’m able to stay near you like before, now.”

“Ok, I get it. But I already lost Fabio because I didn’t talk with him about what happened, I can’t do the same with you.”

“What?”

“He saw us and he thought I was cheating. I tried to explained him what happened but he said we should take a break until Valencia.”

“And you’re giving up like this, after everything I’ve been through to see you happy with the man you love, you let him go?”

Mav was speechless. Even now Alex was thinking about him before himself and that was beyond moving.

“What am I supposed to do? He doesn’t trust me.”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“He’s angry because he’s jealous. He’s young and impulsive and you’re a lost cause. Don’t wait until Valencia, go to him now. He’s probably down for his race and I’m sure this is the right moment to make up.”

Maverick shook his head.

“He’s surely sleeping, I know for sure that he was still in pain from the crash in Australia. I’ll give him the time he needs. And if he doesn’t trust me, than maybe he wasn’t so right for me, in the end.”

Alex sighed. Mav could be so stubborn sometimes…

“If you say so.”

The older man nodded.

“So, can I stay over? I’m really tired, I just need to fall on the bed and sleep.”

The Suzuki rider opened his eyes and mouth but no sound came out of him.

“What? I want to sleep with my best friend like we’ve done so many times. Is it that strange?”

Maverick smiled and Alex couldn’t refuse. It would be strange, after everything that happened between them, but he was happy not to have lost him.

“Ok, but if you snort too much, I’ll call someone to move you to your hotel!”

The Yamaha rider chuckled and finally Alex too relaxed and smiled.

“You’re authorized to kick me if I do it.”


	17. Update

I have to take a break to make up my mind with everything that happened between Thursday and yesterday. I'm completely overwhelmed...

I can't develop the story as I imagined it so I need some time to think of a way to complete it. Probably some very important changes are needed now in some relationships that I didn't plan.

I promise I'll finish this by Christmas!

Thanks and stay tuned.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorge takes his decision on Sunday before ValenciaGP while Alex informs Marc he's decided to move to Italy and live with Franky by the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For obvious reason, Jorge will be present in most of the chapters involving the last race of the season.  
Instead of writing stories ad hoc, I put everything here... but maybe I will write something later, not sure yet. Too many things happened last week and I'm still trying to figure them out.

** Tavullia, Sunday November 10th 2019 **

Valentino was trying to understand how Jorge’s centrifuge worked to surprise him with one of those juices he loved to drink in the afternoon. He was cursing under his breath because that thing wasn’t cooperating…

He stopped for a moment and took a look around. A soft smile immediately spread on his face. Jorge’s things were all over his house now, some still inside their boxes. Vale was surprised when he immediately said yes to his proposal to go living together in Tavullia and surely he didn’t imagine his boyfriend would actually move there in the blink of an eye.

They were back in Europe on Tuesday and the first part of Jorge’s clothes and things had been delivered to Valentino’s home already on Friday. He arrived with his own car and other things on Saturday, the rest would come before they’ll leave for Valencia.

The Italian was excited and scared all in one.

He’s not used to have someone sharing his bed and his space for more than a weekend. Even when they were together before, or with Marc, they never stayed there more than three or four days.

Living together implies a commitment he’s always been very reluctant to give. But everything that happened since August, led him to the conclusion that if there was someone able to make him change his mind, that was Jorge Lorenzo.

So he had no hesitations when he asked him to take a step forward in their relationship.

Now that’s actually happening, he’s definitely happy but he knows there will be moments in which he’ll regret this. He simply doesn’t have to let them affect him too much. He’s sure about his feelings, Jorge makes him happy in the way he needs right now and he’ll do anything to make this work.

He heard his companion’s voice coming from their bedroom where he was supposed to be arranging his clothes in the wardrobe. He was almost shouting, in Spanish, probably on the phone with someone. Some seconds after, he heard a crash and he run to see what happened.

Pieces of the glass covering one of the many recognitions Jorge has been given along his career where on the ground near the door. He was sitting on the floor, back against the bed, head down.

Valentino kneeled in front of him, holding his hands.

“Amore… look at me.”

The Spaniard raised his head, eyes wet with tears, an outraged expression on his face that Vale hadn’t seen in a long time.

“God, babe, what happened?”

The older man immediately brought Jorge close to hug him, lulling him like a child.

“I was on the phone with my father… I wanted him to be the first one to know that I’ve decide to retire and that we’re living together but he… he said things I would never expected to hear from him…”

Valentino tried to stay cool. So Jorge had taken his decision, without involving him. And that was fine, of course. It’s something so personal that he had no right to ask his man to share it. What was bothering the most was that Jorge decided to tell his father first. He knew that they were more or less back on speaking terms for a while, but he was pretty sure the old man would never understand his son’s decisions.

“Jorge… I’m not the one to have to tell you this but… you should have known he could have a bad reaction. I know you’re trying to make up with him, to make him part of your life again and that’s wonderful but you know him.”

Jorge nodded in the embrace, tightening his hold on Vale even more.

“I know… I just thought that it would be fair to let him be the first one to know. He’s the one who put me on a bike when I was a kid, he did a lot to me, even if in a wrong way, to make me become a champion. I owed this to him.”

“That’s really sweet of you.”

The Spaniard released Vale and looked at him, astonished. He thought his boyfriend would have been upset not to have been involved in this. Instead, the Italian was smiling with the sweetest of smiles.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Why should I be mad at you?”

“I… I took a very important decision that will affect us too on my own… that’s not exactly what couples do…”

“Jorge… you may not believe me but I know you better than what you think, probably better than anyone except your mother and your sister. We’ve spent years side by side. I know that this kind of choice is strictly personal. You had no need to ask my opinion and for sure I would have never pressed you in any way.”

Tears were going to come out of Jorge’s eyes again, not due to the anger, this time.

“Are you sure?”

Vale rolled his eyes playfully, trying to ease the atmosphere.

“Well, I may have preferred to be the first one to know but… of course I’m not angry! If you tell me you’re sure, that you feel like this is the best for you, than I’m by your side, 100%.”

The Spaniard was speechless. That was the last reaction he would expect from Valentino. And now, all the feelings he’s kept locked inside for ages were coming at surface with the strength of an hurricane and he couldn’t stop them.

“I love you.”

The Italian’s eyes went wide but Jorge felt lighter. Because he’d known this for years now. Even when they’ve been together the first time, he knew it was love but he was terrified to admit it. The last person he thought he could feel this way for was his former team-mate and enemy… when he got Vale back last year, he tried to deny it as much as he could, his heart having been broken once already by that same man he didn’t seem able to stay away from. But it didn’t work because he could feel that the connection between them was more than what they decided to be at the moment. This year it was impossible and now with Vale looking so tenderly at him, it all came out.

The point was, he’s not sure the older man was ready to say the words back so he’s now holding his breath waiting for Valentino to say something.

Instead of speaking, the other rider kissed him. It was completely different from the thousands of kisses they’ve shared before. At least to Jorge it felt like this and when they parted it happened…

“I love you too. I probably always have but I didn’t fully realised it until I run the risk to lose you a few weeks ago.”

That’s all he needed to hear. Now he knew he could face everything, his team, his father, the press and all the madness that his retirement will create in Valencia, because he was sure he would have by his side the one and only person he’d always wanted.

*****

Meanwhile, in Cervera, the Marquez brothers were about to start their celebration for their titles.

Marc was playing with his phone, smiling.

“What at you smiling at?”

The older brother shrugged.

“I’m chatting with a friend…”

Alex raised an eyebrow at the blush appearing on the other’s face.

“Really? A friend? I don’t think any of our ‘friends’ will make you blush… please, tell me it’s not Vale again…”

“Don’t’ worry. It’s over, forever this time. He’s with someone else who loves him and makes him happy. I wasn’t good for him…”

“He wasn’t good for you either. You’ve kept on going on hurting each other for years, Marc. That’s not how a relationship is supposed to work.”

“I know and I’m fine, more or less. At least now I know I don’t have to hope anymore, time to turn the page.”

“I’m really glad to hear this.”

Alex closed the book he was reading and joined Marc on the bed where he was seated.

“Marc, I have to tell you something important.”

The older brother immediately worried.

“Is something wrong with Franky?”

Alex smiled and shook his head.

“No, no! We’re going on just great… I’m going to move to Italy after Christmas.”

“What!!??”

That was something the World Champion wasn’t prepared to face, not now….

“Franky’s going to search for a flat for the two of us near his mother’s home. When they’ll come here to spend Christmas with us, I’ll then go back to Italy with them with my car and some things and then make a couple of trips more to move everything there.”

Marc couldn’t say a thing. Alex was over excited and happy, it was clear to see it. But for him… well, for him this was like a stab on his back! He didn’t help Franco to get back with Alex to let him take his brother away so soon!

“Mum already knows, and she’s happy. I’m going to tell dad after Valencia and I’m sure it will be harder so I need you by my side with this… Marc?”

He raised his head to look at Alex, who was looking hopeful and enthusiast at him.

“Isn’t it too soon? I mean, I know you’ve been together for years now, but you’ve had a bad breakup…”

“That we’ve been able to fix and put behind. Thanks to you too. I thought you’d be happy for me, for us, after everything we’ve talked about!”

At the hurt look in Alex’s eyes, a piece of Marc’s heart broke. He hated to feel like this, so torn between the need to do something to prevent Alex from going away from him and the pain of hurting him when he was finally happy again.

He had to think of something…

He hug Alex.

“Of course I’m happy… sorry, you just took me by surprise, that’s all…”

Their mother called them for it was time to leave for the party and during all the crazy celebration, Marc’s mind was working to find a way not to let Alex move to Italy. He already had lost the man he loved, he couldn’t lose his brother too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I can't help but make Marc a bit evil... and he'll get worse, I have to warn you about this (but, hopefully, he will find his 'redemption' in another story that will involve the Marquez bros starting from something that will happen at the end of this one.)
> 
> Thank you Always Dreaming for all your ideas!


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Valencia for the last race of the year, some things happen before Jorge's press conference in which he'll announce his retirement.

** Valencia – Circuit Ricardo Tormo – Thursday, November 14th 2019 **

Someone knocked on the door of his motorhome when Jorge had finished the last corrections to his speech.

He really wished it wasn’t someone from his team, it had been hard enough to face them in the morning. Maybe it was his father, who had the decency to show up after both his mother and Valentino managed to convince him but still haven’t said a word to him in private.

He would prefer to avoid any kind of conversation with whoever until the end of the press conference, but the person at his door knocked again and he reluctantly opened it.

“Hi, Jorge.”

“Dani Pedrosa?”

The smaller man chuckled.

“The last time I checked it, yes!”

“Sorry… I… I didn’t expect you, come in.”

Dani went inside and waited for Jorge to seat on the sofa to join him, sitting on the small table in front of him.

“I’ sorry it didn’t work, Jorge. It may sound like a lie because you actually stole my bike, but it isn’t.”

Jorge was surprised.

They’ve been through a very difficult moment last year when HRC announced he was joining the team taking Dani’s seat, it took them a lot of time and a lot of work behind the scenes for Vale to finally make them talk again. Things went back the way they used to be, they couldn’t call themselves friends but they weren’t enemies either, they were former rivals with a respectful relationship.

“I know you, Dani, I know you’re not a liar. Thank you.”

“And I’m sorry for your injuries, I know what it feels like when you want to recover because you know still haven’t given your 100% on the bike but your body doesn’t cooperate.”

The sweet smile on Dani’s face made Jorge’s eyes stinging with tears. He was well aware that one of the reasons for the older man’s retirement last year was that his body was hardly recovering from the injuries and it was getting more and more difficult for Dani to ride the way he wanted.

And that was exactly what was happening to Jorge now. Plus the fact that he was sure that even if he’d been perfectly fit, that bike wasn’t made for him and for sure things weren’t going to change next year.

“I’ve never faced anything like this. I was completely lost when I crashed in Assen. It hurt, not only physically, but mentally too. I thought that was the end, that it wasn’t worth it anymore. I was risking my health trying to make things work with a bike that I wasn’t able to ride.”

“I know the feeling. And you’re brave. You could have go on another year and see what will happen only to upset Alberto more. But you chose to put your health and wellbeing first.”

Jorge chuckled.

“That’s what Vale would say, I bet you two talked before you came here.”

Dani smiled.

“Of course we talked and we’re on the same page. And can I say I’m glad you two are finally actually together?”

He winked and Jorge blushed.

“I don’t know how I would have managed to go through this year without him, I love him, Dani.”

The former champion nodded.

“I know, I’ve known it for ages, probably before you realised it yourselves. Marc wasn’t good for him, I tried to bring some sense in him when he left you to go after him but he was gone completely. I could only hope that in time he’d realise you were the right one. And he finally did.”

“It’s been quite a challenge to survive all the hurricanes we’ve faced. But now the storm is over, we’re living together since last Saturday and I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life also because I know this torture is going to end soon.”

“I won’t attend the press conference, I need to stay with your boyfriend passing him tissues because I’m sure he’s going to cry like a baby in his motorhome. But I wanted to hug you in private before all the madness will start.”

They both laughed.

“Thank you, really, Dani. Thank you for coming here to talk with me and for taking care of my man.”

Dani smiled, they stood up and hug. Maybe now that they’ll be both retired with a lot of free time, they could start a new friendship like they’ve never been able to do in the years they’ve been fighting on track.

*****

Alex and Maverick were walking slowly towards where Jorge’s press conference was about to start.

“Are you going to talk with Fabio today?”

Maverick shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe is better if I wait and see what he wants to do? I want to finish this season with a good race, better if I focus on this. I can talk with him on Sunday at the Gala or on Monday since we’re free before the test.”

Rins stopped and crossed his arms on his chest, a reproaching look in his eyes. Maverick sighed.

“You have to do it today. There’s no need to wait.”

“I don’t know how to approach him, honestly.”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“That’s too stupid, even for you! Just go into his motorhome and tell him you’ve been a mess since you broke-up, that you want to get back together, that nothing ever happened between us because you are head over heels for him and could never hurt him or cheat.”

The other rider was blushing and didn’t manage to do anything but blabbering something incomprehensible until Marc Marquez crossed their way, giving a pat on Alex’s back.

“Hi Alex, see you inside.”

“Oh, hi Marc.”

Maverick watched the World Champion, who had deliberately ignored him, leaving with a smile who was displayed on his friend too, when he turned his attention to him again.

“What?”

Alex was puzzled by the way Mav was eyeing him suspiciously.

“What was that? Why did he greeted you that way?”

The Suzuki rider shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

“We have talked in Sepang and he may not completely be the asshole we’ve always thought. And it’s politeness to greet someone when you meet him.”

“Are you sleeping with the enemy?”

Alex burst out laughing.

“I’m not sleeping with anyone! I know what you’re trying to do, but it doesn’t work, Mav. We were talking about you and Fabio, not about me and Marc.”

“Ah ah, so there is a you and Marc to talk about?”

“No, there isn’t. The last thing I need now is getting involved with someone who isn’t completely free, I’m done with this kind of situation.”

Maverick saw a flash of hurt crossing his friend’s eyes. He knew how hard it was for Alex to be by his side as a friend and encouraging him to go after Fabio after everything that happened in Australia.

That made him even more precious for the Yamaha rider, who can called himself lucky to have such an amazing man as his best friend.

“Ok, sorry…”

“We have to go now, but please, promise me you’ll talk with Fabio today.”


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clouds in the sky for two couples during Friday in Valencia...

** Valencia, Friday, November 15th 2019 **

Luca was sure he would find Valentino still in his motorhome, even if it was already getting dark outside. He could sense something was off with his brother since they arrived here, not only due to Jorge’s decision to retire. He was determined to find out what was bothering him.

“How are you?”

Vale shrugged, keeping his look fixed on the table and not on his younger brother.

“I’m fine.”

“Two crashes in a day are not ‘fine’ to me.”

“It was just because of the low temperature and the tyres. Nothing serious.”

“Go say that bullshit to the press. I’m your brother, you don’t fool me.”

Now the older man raised his head and two clear blue eyes pierced his soul. Luca was deadly serious and Vale knew he could take the weight he was carrying on his shoulders since Sunday with him.

“Everything is going on too fast…”

Luca softened a bit and went to seat in front of his brother.

“Are you talking about Jorge?”

Valentino nodded.

“Don’t take me wrong, I’m happy we’re living together and even if I still have to fully realise he won’t be racing next year, I’m fine with his decision because I know the reason behind his choice. But… I wasn’t prepare to all these changes in my life happening all together in less than a week.”

“You’ve always lived your life at 300km/h!”

“It’s not the same. On the bike, I feel like I can control the speed. In my private life, it’s like I’m being carried away by the flow and I’m not able to go against it.”

“You’re the one who asked Jorge to go living together, do you regret it now?”

“No! I want us to live together but… only a few months ago I was ready to fall into Marc’s arms once again, then there had been Fabio and now I’m going to share every day of my life with a man that I’ve discovered to love only a couple of weeks ago! And he’s retiring while I’m still here. And probably Marc’s brother is going to take his bike next year… it’s like a tornado.”

Luca smiled and Vale wasn’t sure about what could be fun in his messy situation.

“So you love him?”

“What?”

Valentino blushed.

“Jorge, you just said you love him.”

“I do… I probably have right from the start but I was scared to admit it.”

“Then you’ll survive this storm you feel you’re going through. For him, because of him. I see how you two are together and I’m sure he’s the right one for you. You’re may be feeling like you can’t handle everything that’s happening, but I know you can.”

The older brother took a moment to think at the crazy moment he’s living. He wished he could have some peace at the end of this troubled season and he was sure with Jorge he could find it. But he really felt inadequate right now.

Before he could reply to his brother, Jorge and his mother came in, the Spaniard immediately running to kiss Valentino who smiled softly to him.

“Hey, how are you? You made me worry with those crashes.”

“I’m fine. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Luca smiled at the romantic scene and turning his eyes away, he saw that Jorge’s mother too was smiling tenderly at his son in the arms of his former rival.

“Ok, so… mum want us to have a family dinner tonight, Laura is reaching us in a couple of hours. What do you think?”

A flash of worry crossed Vale’s face. He turned to look at Luca who was encouraging him, and then to Jorge’s mother. Well, that was an official ‘meeting the family’ thing he hadn’t planned to do any soon, at least not before Christmas. But of course he should have known something like this would happen, considering all Jorge’s family was here due to his announcement.

The Spaniard was looking at him and squeezing his hand, hopeful and full of love and Valentino surrendered, leaving all his fears of this going on too fast aside, for his lover’s happiness.

“It’s a great idea, I never met Laura properly.”

Jorge smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Perfect! Luca, do you want to come? You’re part of the family too!”

“Of course, it would be fun.”

“Alright, so I’m bringing mum back to his hotel and then I’ll come to have a shower and get ready. See you later!”

Jorge and his mother left and Vale turned to Luca.

“Tell me once again this is going to be alright.”

The younger man rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Why wouldn’t it? Come on, let’s go buy something for your mother and sister in law and get ready, I’m sure it will be a very nice evening.”

*****

Franky was a lot less talkative tonight, something that didn’t go unnoticed to Alex during the dinner and also now that they were walking hand in hand to get back to the hotel.

“Ok, enough. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Alex stopped and made the Italian rider turn to look at him.

“Is it true? Marc wants you with him in HRC next year?”

The Spaniard opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it immediately because he didn’t know what to say. His brother has started talking about this with him right after Jorge’s press conference, something he considered a huge lack of tact towards his team-mate but Marc was so happy at the only idea of having Alex in the other side of the box that the younger man didn’t say a word against it.

The problem was, Marc started to talk about this with the press too, putting a pressure on him that Alex wasn’t ready to face. That issue was the only one the paddock was talking about since the morning and the Moto2 World Champion was having a difficult time in focusing on free practice, with people in his team looking differently at him.

“He’s talking about this but I don’t really think Honda is taking him seriously. They have Johann free and more experienced than me, he would be the most natural choice.”

Franco shook his head.

“Alex… Zarco can be a real problem for Marc, more than Dani or Jorge. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want a real rival in the other half of his box. If he wants you, he’ll have you.”

Alex sighed. He was perfectly aware of this and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to say no if the offer would come.

“If it’s ever going to happen, I’ll discuss it with you. I won’t make a choice without involving you.”

“That’s not the point. I mean, I’m happy if you want to involve me, but it’s your life and I’m sure you know better than anyone else what’s the best for you. I don’t think this a good idea, Alex…”

A flash of hurt crossed the Spaniard’s face but Franky hold his face and brought him down to kiss it away, softly and tenderly.

“You’re a great rider, you’re a World Champion but Honda with your brother in the same team is not the right way to start in MotoGP. Both Pecco and me are World Champions, like you, and we’ve made the wrong choice, we’ve struggled more than planned in our first year. Now that I’m riding a Yamaha, I can see the difference and if you wait, maybe we can be team-mates again in 2021. Wouldn’t it be better?”

Alex smiled, holding Franco to bring him even closer.

“Our two years together in Moto2 are the best I’ve ever lived…”

“Same here.”

They kissed and hug. Alex could feel something very important was going to happen, something he couldn’t quite control. But as long as he could feel safe in the arms of the one and only man he’s loved, he was sure he’d take the right decision. Whatever was going to come.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Gala in Valencia, finally, Maverick and Fabio talk.

** Valencia, Gala FIM – Sunday, November 17th 2019 **

“I’m surprised your boyfriend let you go out with those shoes and without a tie or a bowtie. I have to make a speech to Fabio because someone has to keep an eye on your outfits. Seriously, Maverick, it’s terrible!”

Maverick blushed furiously and turned his look away, fidgeting with the buttons of his jacket.

“Wait, wait… oh no! Don’t tell me you still haven’t talked with him!”

Now Alex was getting really upset.

“I didn’t find the right moment, ok? I was planning to do it tonight…”

Rins crossed his arms on his chest and looked coldly at his best friend.

“I promise…”

The Yamaha rider was nervous. He found every kind of excuse not to have the chance to be face to face with Fabio, fearing the moment they would finally talk about what was going on between them. What if the younger man has found someone else meanwhile? What if he doesn’t believe him when he’ll say he’s in love with him?

He simply can’t consider the idea of this being over before it actually started. Not after having waited for so long to finally have the French in his arms.

“He’s here. Now you go, take him to a room in the backstage and talk. Don’t you dare go out on the stage to get your medal if you don’t have sorted things out with him!”

Maverick followed the line of Alex’s eyes. Fabio has just arrived in the big conference room, beautiful, elegant and amazing as usual. The Spaniard felt weak and a sudden heat spread from the pit of his stomach through all his body when the younger man locked his eyes with him, a small smile on his face.

“Gosh, Mav… go, now!”

“Ok.”

The Spaniard took a deep breath and started to walk slowly towards the ‘rookie of the year’. Alex followed them disappearing into a door with a smile, crossing his fingers for them to be alright. He needed to be sure Maverick was happy back with Fabio to finally be able to move on.

He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and when he turned he found Marc at his side.

“Hi, everything alright?”

“Yes, sure. Why would you ask?”

Marc shrugged but Alex could tell he was a bit nervous and that was something he hardly remembered having ever seen on him.

“I was thinking that maybe… we can do it again? I mean, go out and eat something, together?”

Alex wanted to laugh. It sounded so like a date and if he wasn’t sure the older rider was only trying to set his mind free from Valentino, he’d even be flattered by such attention. But he knew Marc wasn’t free exactly like him and to be honest, he wasn’t even his type.

He needed an escape too, though. And a lunch or a dinner together couldn’t be anything serious, right?

“Ok, tomorrow we’re free, whenever you want.”

Marc smiled one of his famous smiles and Alex had to admit that he was a very handsome man, especially all suit up in his tux.

“Let’s say dinner? I know a very quiet place where we won’t run the risk to be bothered by fans.”

“Perfect. You have my number, send me all the details.”

Marc nodded and, with his smile never leaving his face he said goodbye and walked away towards his brother. Alex sighed, he couldn’t suppress the strong feeling that this wasn’t exactly a good idea…

*****

“I’m sorry.”

They said it at the same time and they laughed at this.

“Fabio, I swear there’s nothing between Alex and me. We’re friends, actually he’s my best friend and even if he has feelings for me, he’s always encouraged me to come to you because he knows… he knows that I love you.”

Maverick held his breath. He said it, so now the ball was entirely on Fabio’s field and he could only hope not to have scared him with this.

The French’s eyes went wide and he blushed more than usual.

He’s waited for the race to be over to talk with Mav, both because he wanted to focus to chase his first win and because he didn’t know how to say to the older man that he’s missed him, that he’s acted childishly, that he wants to be his boyfriend again, without jealousy standing on their way, this time.

But now this… this was taking things to a completely different level. One thing was for Valentino to say this to him, but hearing the three words coming directly from Maverick’s mouth… it was the first time that someone who wasn’t his mother told that to him.

And he felt incredibly lucky. He didn’t consider himself that special to be loved by someone like Maverick but he could easily read in the other’s eyes that he was being sincere and that was the best prize he could receive.

“I’ve been stupid and childish. I should have had more faith in you but when I saw you two kissing… I’ve never been jealous of anyone before. It scared me I was that of you because I haven’t realised how deep my feelings for you were until that moment.”

“Really?”

Maverick felt tears appearing in his eyes, tears he couldn’t let out because they were going to call him on the stage shortly and for sure he couldn’t go up there with red eyes.

So Fabio was actually feeling something for him, he hasn’t moved on. He was right in front of him, titling his head to the side in that peculiar way that Maverick loved so much, biting his lips, so damn wonderful that all Maverick wanted to do was kissing him and run away to make love with him and show him how much he meant to him.

“Yes… I can’t tell you that I love you too, yet. But I really like you. When I’m with you, I feel something I can’t describe. I’m happy, I’m safe. Every time you kiss me or touch me, I discover a new level of happiness I didn’t know could exist and I really want to see where this could lead…”

“So can we start again? No lies, no jealousy, only hundreds of new levels of happiness?”

Fabio smiled and Maverick could let out a sigh when he got closer and brought his face up to kiss him. As soon as their tongues met, they moaned and the magic of the first time they did it, came back again. They smiled and kissed and smiled and kissed again until they heard someone calling their names in the corridor.

“Time for the show…”

The French nodded, very reluctant to let the Spaniard go.

“You want to come to my room after the Gala? And maybe tomorrow we can go somewhere near for the day, to have fun and spend some time together…”

“Sounds like a great plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story is approaching, probably a couple of chapters before the super sweet Christmas themed epilogue (not for everyone, I warn you...)


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles ahead...

** Valencia – Monday, November 18th 2019 **

“Vale? Hurry up, I’m going to lose my flight!”

Valentino came out of the bathroom and took one of Jorge’s bags from the bed. His man was waiting for him near the door with his trolley, ready to go back to Italy and arrange all his things in their home while Vale was in Valencia for testing.

“Then lose it and stay here with me.”

Jorge smiled softly and took two steps to kiss the older man lightly on the lips.

“How can we justify my presence here? It’s over, I’m no more a MotoGP rider and you have to accept it. I’ll go back home, let my mother in law cook for me while she tells me embarrassing things about your childhood and everything will be ready when you’ll join me.”

He crossed his arms around Vale’s neck and they nuzzled with a tenderness there has never been before between them…

“Mmmmhhhh…. I still don’t like the idea of not having you here for the first time in eleven years.”

“I know. But seriously, I don’t want to lose my flight so go now.”

With one last peck on the lips, Jorge went to open the door followed by a reluctant Valentino. They both stopped surprised when they found Marc Marquez at the door.

“Oh… hi, I… I hoped to find you two together.”

Marc was nervous.

“What do you want?”

“Vale…”

Jorge sent a hard look at his boyfriend who sighed.

“I wanted to say sorry, to both of you. I already apologised to Jorge and I wanted to do it with you too but you’re avoiding me.”

Valentino snorted.

“I know you may not believe I’m sincere, but I’m truly sorry. I wanted to have you back, it drove me crazy you weren’t with me celebrating my title. I haven’t realised I’d already lost you when we had our last fight in Misano... I’ve made so many mistakes.”

Marc paused and blinked to try and steady his voice. Jorge was looking at Valentino who was slowly softening his look. He knew they had to do it, Marc and Vale needed to talk so that they could be completely free but he didn’t expect to be present.

“I’m sorry too… I should have never let you in again this summer, my state of mind back then is not a justification. I realise now that I probably hurt you even if I didn’t mean to. I should have told you I wasn’t free, I should have never let you think there was something between Fabio and me, I should have been honest with Jorge. I’ve made a lot of mistakes too.”

The World Champion was surprised. That was the last kind of reaction he expected from his former lover. Jorge smiled, very proud of his man’s words.

“I… I really wish you two can be happy together. Now that I know, it’s easy to see that you love each other.”

“I’m sure you’ll found someone able to make you happy the way Jorge is doing with me. Someone more suitable for you.”

Marc couldn’t reply to this. He was pretty sure no one will ever be like Valentino for him. But he was too young to give up the idea of falling in love again, and maybe he’s found someone special enough to at least try to be happy again…

“Ok. I leave you now, I see you have to go to the airport, so… bye, Jorge and see you tomorrow, Vale.”

Jorge hug Marc unexpectedly, making him smile. He turned his look to Valentino who wasn’t on the same page but sent him a little smile. It wasn’t maybe a complete sign of peace, but they were heading there.

When Marc left, Jorge turned to Vale.

“I’m really proud of you.”

The older man rolled his eyes.

“Well, I guess you’ve already missed the plane, so you can stay here.”

Jorge chuckled.

“I told you the wrong time just to be sure I’ll be able to reach the airport in time.”

“What??!! That’s unfair! I’m hurt by your lack of trust in me…”

Jorge laughed and kissed Valentino to make the little tension he could still read on his lover’s face disappear.

“I love you and I trust in you. And now let’s go or I’ll be late for real this time.”

*****

** Later in the evening **

Alex got out of the shower and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. At this time, the announcement has probably spread all around the world and for sure he has hundreds of messages on his phone.

He took a couple of deep breaths to make his nausea disappear. It didn’t work. Deep down his soul, he knew this was a very bad idea but, once again, he found himself unable to say no to Marc and put his wish to have him as his team-mate before his own one to stay another year in Moto2 and maybe join MotoGP in Yamaha with Franco.

He heard the door of the room closing, some steps and noises. Franky was back and he had to face him, with the strong feeling it won’t be pleasant.

He dried his hair a bit and walked in the room wearing his bathrobe. The Italian rider was packing his things in silence.

“What are you doing?”

Alex’s voice was broken but Franco didn’t look at him.

“I go back to my room.”

“Please don’t…”

The older man sighed.

“I can’t stay here like nothing happened, Alex. You said you’ll never put Marc before us but you did it, again.”

“This can be a great opportunity for me! Marc could help me if I struggle, the team is the best I could have wished for. You told me that I know what’s the best for me. I think this is it.”

Franco shook his head.

“This is Marc speaking, not you.”

Alex couldn’t reply. Because it was true and even if he was trying to deny it, to convince himself that was the right choice, he knew it wasn’t. Still, he couldn’t let his brother down when he was so happy to have him in the team. Marc was his weakness, and always will be.

“See? You’re not even able to confute my thesis. I’m sure he did it because you told him we’re going to live together.”

The Spaniard eyes went wide. Oh no… no… Marc couldn’t… he wasn’t that evil to plot something like this only to have Alex close after he told him he was leaving home…

“Well, go tell your brother he’ll have you all for himself now. It’s over, again and forever, this time. Goodbye, Alex.”

“No, no! Wait…”

Alex was crying and tried to run after Franco but the Italian rider was faster and left the room slamming the door at his face. The Spaniard fell on his knees, shaking for the sobs that were making hard to breathe. The feeling of emptiness and loss almost unbearable.

God, why couldn’t he be happy like everyone else, for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so next chapter would be the final one then the epilogue that will be divided in 3 parts (every couple will have his own).


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex signs to join his brother in HRC for 2020. This has some consequences...

** Valencia – Monday, November 18th 2019 **

Rins was getting ready for his ‘date’. He couldn’t stop chuckling whenever he thought about his dinner with Marc but when he opened the door to go out, Franco almost fell into his arms.

He was crying and hardly breathing.

“Hey, what happened?”

The Italian rider went to seat on the bed and Alex joined him, waiting for Franco to speak.

“Did you see the news?”

Of course he did. And of course the first thing he’s thought was that Alex Marquez joining his brother in HRC next year would have consequences on his relationship with Franco. He nodded, careful not to voice his thoughts without knowing first how the other rider was feeling about this.

“What do you think about it? Am I the only one who sees this as a very bad idea?”

“Franco… I don’t know… honestly, I would have waited another year in Moto2 and tried to get an easier bike for my rookie year in MotoGP in 2021. A Yamaha or a Suzuki.”

“Exactly.”

“Alex didn’t discuss this you?”

“No. He wanted to but I’ve been so stupid to tell him that I trusted him to make the right choice, explaining him why I thought it’s a mistake this step forward.”

“He should have done it even if you told him not too. I can’t believe he haven’t realised his move to HRC could affect your relationship.”

Franco shook his head and a bitter smile appeared on his face.

“It’s because of Marc, obviously.”

And Rins couldn’t do anything but agree. It was clear as the sun that the older brother pushed his team towards Alex immediately after Jorge’s announcement. And if Marc wanted something, he knew how to get it. It wasn’t difficult to understand his reasons: Zarco could be a real threat, the first serious one after 6 years of dominance in HRC. But with his brother on the other half of the box, Marc was granted of at least another safe year before deciding what to do for 2021.

He couldn’t even blame the World Champion about this even if he should have taken more into consideration the consequences.

“Alex swear he wouldn’t let him stand between us again, and he didn’t keep the promise.”

“I guess it’s not that easy to say no to that kind of proposal.”

“And it’s easy to throw away a three years love story, after we’ve decided to go leaving together, just because your brother is jealous and doesn’t want you to be happy away from him?”

Alex didn’t know how to answer. It probably hadn’t been easy for the other Alex to say yes but Franco too has all the rights to be angry.

“I’m sorry.”

Rins placed a hand on the Italian’s shoulder and the spark was immediate. Franco turned to look at the other man and straightened a bit. After a short moment of clear tension between them, the Yamaha rider realised Alex was wearing his jacket.

“Were you going to go out? I’m sorry, didn’t mean to ruin your plans for the evening.”

The Suzuki rider blushed. Going out with Marc after this wasn’t a good idea…

“Don’t worry.”

They smiled shyly at each other.

“What if we order something from the room service and watch a funny thing on TV? I really don’t feel like staying alone…”

Franco asked it tentatively, searching for a sign of discomfort in the other man’s eyes, that didn’t came. Rins smiled widely.

“Sure, that’s a good idea. Just let me send a text while you choose from the menu.”

*****

Marc’s phone beeped when he was looking at himself in the mirror for the last time before going out. It was absolutely ridiculous how he was suddenly caring so much about how his hair looked like. It wasn’t a date, not properly, so why was he so nervous?

When he took the phone to read the text, someone knocked furiously on the door.

His younger brother stormed into his room.

“Tell me you didn’t do it on purpose. Please, Marc, swear you didn’t tell them to take me in your team because you wanted me close now that I was going to leave home.”

Alex was crying and talking frantically but his eyes were pleading Marc and that made him feel so bad… how could he answer to his brother? Confirming that was the truth would made him run away from him forever and he can’t allow Alex to. Not now.

But lying to his brother was something that has always made him feel dirty. It happened few times and not for serious issues but it still made Marc uncomfortable.

Now it was a completely different thing. Because he’d promised both to his brother and his boyfriend he would take a step back to let them be happy and he broke the promise.

When Jorge announced he was retiring, it looked like someone was giving Marc the opportunity he needed to keep Alex glued to himself, at least in his professional life. He knew HRC would never deny him a thing and he knew also very well how to make his father and his mother stand by his side in convincing Alex to say yes.

He honestly thought his brother and Franco would have been able to deal with this, but apparently he made a mistake.

“Of course no! Alex, do you really think I have such power over HRC management? I’m not the one who chooses who my team-mate would be, otherwise I would have never chosen Jorge…”

That seemed to make Alex calm down a bit and Marc took a step towards him. The younger brother sighed and fell on the floor, sitting with his back against the bed.

“Franco left me. He says I let you decide for me and that this was only about you not wanting to let me go.”

Marc kneeled in front of Alex and forced his bother to look at him.

“And do you believe him?”

“I don’t know…”

His voice just above a whisper, completely desperate and Marc felt his heart bleeding for the pain he involuntary caused to his brother.

“Alex, you know I’ve always thought we could be a great team, I never hid to you how happy I would have been to have you in the other half of the box. But I would never do something to force you. You had to choose between probably the greatest opportunity of your life or another year in which you probably wouldn’t win the title again in Moto2. I think you chose right.”

The younger brother took a moment to look into Marc’s eyes, knowing he was able to read them like no one, sure he would find out if he was lying. The older brother was holding his breath, trying to look calm because he knew that if Alex would read his nervousness, it would be the end.

Alex nodded and Marc released a deep sigh.

“I did. But I’ve lost Franky, forever this time.”

“Well, if he really isn’t able to see how this can be a unique chance for your career, then maybe he isn’t the right one for you.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and Marc realised he’s gone a bit too far with this… tears were falling from the younger man again and the older brother brought him close to hug him, kissing his temple tenderly while Alex was holding his shoulder so tight it almost hurt.

“I’m here, you’ll be fine, we’ll be fine. Together, as we’ve always been able to be after a storm. Because we have each other, and no one will ever change this.”

They stayed there for a while, Alex slowly calming down with Marc stroking his hair and his back, singing sweet lullabies their mother always sang them when they’ve had a bad dream and weren’t able to sleep again.

The text from Alex Rins saying he’s had a last minute problem and couldn’t go to dinner with Marc, forgotten…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this could be considered the very first step of another story (but the actual prologue will be the next chapter) in which Alex and Franco will go throught a lot of questions about their love before decding what to do. With Marc and Alex Rins playing a very important role.
> 
> I hope I'll be able to release the last three chapters (epilogues) of this story next week.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rins is one of the guests at the Ranch for the usual race called "La 100km dei campioni" and someone notices how close Franco and him have become.  
While Marc in Cervera is dealing with his shoulder and some nostalgia of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter can be considered the prologue of another story in which the Marquez Bros, Alex Rins and Franco Morbidelli will be the main characters (but also some Academy boys and other characters will have a role).  
I don't know when I'll be able to write it, December and Christmas Holidays are always very busy for me... 
> 
> The next two chapters will be the epilogue of this story and will involve Fabio/Maverick and Vale/Jorge, so that every couple I created along the way will have his end.

** Tavullia – Sunday, December 1st 2019 **

After celebrating his victory at “La 100km dei campioni” with his brother, Luca was sitting in a corner, arms crossed on his chest and a frown that didn’t get unnoticed to Pecco.

“What’s up? You should be inside laughing and singing with all the others.”

Luca sighed.

“I’m worried… have you seen the way Morbido and Rins are around each other?”

Pecco turned his look towards where he other man was pointing his face. Alex Rins and Franco were chatting and smiling where the bikes they used for the race had been parked, they seemed to get along very well and Pecco has noticed, during all the three days in which the Spaniard has been at the Ranch, that there seemed to be a special bond between them.

Which was surprising, but since it was making Franky smile again after his bad umpteenth breakup with Alex Marquez, to Pecco it was absolutely fine.

“They’re happy, they seem close and Franco needs a distraction. Why are you worried about it?”

“Pecco, Franco loves the other Alex! I don’t really think flirting with Rins can be a good idea.”

“After what happened in Valencia, anything that can make our friend smile again is good. I know you tend to worry about everyone’s happiness, but I can’t see how a special friendship can be bad for them.”

Luca sighed again.

“I don’t want Morbido to make a mistake he’s going to regret. Things with Alex can be fixed, I’m sure they’re still in love, there must be a way for them to work it out!”

Now, it was Pecco’s time to sigh.

“Sometimes, loving someone isn’t enough to actually stay with them…”

Luca turned his head to look at his former team-mate and best friend, who was looking down at the ground, deep in some kind of thoughts that surprised the younger man. Pecco has always been sweet, kind, serious, accountable but he’s hardly seen him so… sad?

“Is everything ok with Domizia?”

The Ducati rider let out a nervous chuckle and raised his head.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine, we’re fine and you really should only enjoy your win and the upcoming holidays instead of carrying everyone’s heart problems on your shoulder.”

Luca looked deeply into his friend’s eyes. He wasn’t fully convinced by Pecco saying he was fine but before he could ask him something else, Marta found them and hug him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was only a second, but Luca noticed Pecco turning his head away with the saddest look he’d ever seen on his face.

“There you are! What are you doing out here? We’re going to make a toast with panettone and pandoro, Vale sent me out to call everyone in.”

“I was just… keeping an eye on someone.”

Marta raised an eyebrow and looked around. When she found Alex and Franco, she smiled.

“Luca… let them be! They look so cute together and Franco deserves to have some fun after everything he’s been through.”

“Thank God! Someone else is on my side with this.”

Pecco agreed with Marta but there was still something wrong in his tense behaviour that Luca was trying to decipher.

“We all want our friend to be happy here and the other Alex has proved several times not to be the right one. Franky needs to have us at his back so please, Luca, don’t fuss too much about this.”

He rolled his eyes and finally agreed to stand aside and let the two men have their friendship. He still wasn’t sure this was actually a good idea, from what Alex told him, he could say the younger Marquez loved Franco a lot. But it was also true that the move he made joining HRC for next season should have been like a stab on his back to his friend. Something Luca couldn’t easily forgive to the Spaniard.

And then there was that strange feeling about Pecco hiding something from him that he was sure would keep bothering for the days on if he doesn’t find out what it’s about.

For now, he’ll let everything go to enjoy the party, but he was determined to know what was going on.

*****

** Cervera – Sunday, December 1st 2019 **

Marc was on the couch in the dark living room, only the Christmas lights he arranged with his mother in the morning on. The shoulder was aching but he didn’t want to go on taking painkillers, even if that meant he had to stay home and do nothing basically all day.

His favourite diversion has become watching Alex Rins’ stories on Instagram. When they met at the circuit in Valencia the first day of text, a strange embarrassment was standing between them, something that wasn’t there before. They said sorry for the night before, both agreeing that wasn’t a problem but Alex declined to reschedule the dinner, not even during Jerez tests the following week.

They barely talked or crossed their ways during testing, they texted but nothing more and that was making Marc a bit upset. He wasn’t used to be rejected, he always gets what he wants and for some very unknown reason, Alex Rins seemed to be the only one who could make him feel better after all the things that happened in his private life at the end of the season.

The other rider texted him after his surgery, always being very kind and playful but Marc could feel he was doing it out of politeness, not because he was actually interested in him or cared.

He sighed, seeing how he was having fun at the Ranch. It was still a bit painful, knowing he would never have the chance to do that again with Valentino, like they did so many times before, far from the eyes of the press and the Academy boys. When the track was only for them to race one against the other, until the very last corner… and then they’d make love, still sticky and panting for the race, they’d cook something, make another ride and then back home to make love again until dawn, never tired of each other.

Good old times that now Vale was going to live with someone else…

Alex arrived from his training camp and let himself fall on the sofa beside him.

“How are you?”

The worried expression on his little brother’s face made Marc smile.

Alex was taking care of him like he was his personal nurse, even more than their mother. After what happened in Valencia, they were inseparable, except for the appointments Alex had to attend that were forbidden for Marc, due to his surgery. And even if it was a bit painful seeing the shadow of sadness in his brother’s eyes, the MotoGP World Champion was beyond happy to have him there.

All the other loves he may find in his life, will come and go, but the one between them will always stay there, with the same strength no matter what. That was consolatory.

“It hurts, but I’ll survive, like last year, like I always do.”

“Ok but tonight you’ll take the painkillers to sleep and I won’t accept a no.”

Marc chuckled.

“Ok. How was the camp?”

“I’ve had a lot of fun but it wasn’t the same without you.”

“I’m sure you did a great job even on your own.”

Alex lowered his gaze and he saw a picture of Alex Rins smiling with Franco at the Ranch.

A stabbing pain mixed with jealousy crossed his heart. He didn’t try to talk with his former lover ever since he run out their room in Valencia, he wasn’t strong enough to do it, he wanted to focus on his new team then Marc had to go under surgery again and he knew his brother needed him.

He’d think about how to deal with his heart problems in the new year. Maybe by then it will be less painful, or maybe something will happen that will make things easier.

He took Marc’s phone, switching it off.

“Come on, ass up and let’s go prepare something for dinner, I’m starving.”

Marc smiled taking his brother’s hand to stand up.


	25. Epilogue - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick and Fabio are in Stockholm for a weekend of shopping before Christmas.

** Stockholm – December 2019 **

Things couldn’t be any more perfect than this. Ever since they made up during the Gala in Valencia, Fabio and Maverick has grown closer and closer, almost inseparable during the days of testing, not letting even a single hour without a text or a call or a picture when they couldn’t be together.

They were starting to know all the little things about the other, from the favourite colour to the favourite dish, from the reason they decided to become riders to their ideas for the future once they’ll retire.

It was fun, intimate, sweet and made them feel more comfortable with each other every passing day.

So when Maverick suggested to leave for a weekend together in December, before Christmas, somewhere no one would care about them, Fabio accepted more than enthusiast.

The first day in Stockholm, they visited the city and enjoyed the hotel SPA, considering how freezing it was outside. The second day, they decided to go shopping at some Christmas Markets to buy something for their families and friends.

During this day, Maverick noticed something has changed in Fabio’s mood. He was less talkative, more thoughtful, as if there was something bothering him so when they went back to their room he decided to face him.

“Ok, tell me what’s wrong.”

Fabio was seated on the bed, getting rid of his shoes. He raised his head and saw the Spaniard looking intently at him. He bit his lower lip and blushed… it was the moment he’s feared all day, the moment in which he had to bring out something that he wasn’t sure how to handle, being this new to him.

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“You’ve been serious all day. Did I say or do something that upset you?”

Maverick looked so worried and sad that Fabio stood up immediately to reach the other man and kiss him, taking him by surprise.

“Absolutely not! It’s just… I was thinking… oh God, this is so difficult for me…”

The Spaniard passed a hand through Fabio’s hair and smiled softly.

“You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?”

The French nodded and took Mav’s hand to bring him to seat on the sofa.

“I’ve told my family about you. I didn’t want to lie to come here so I told them I have a boyfriend who wanted to spend a weekend with me to make Christmas shopping together.”

“And?”

Maverick was holding his breath. He knew how Fabio was attached to his family, if they had something against him being with another man, that could mean the end of their relationship.

“And they’re super happy! My mother went totally on a fangirl mood when I told her it was you… does it bother you I told her without discussing it with you first?”

The Spaniard smiled and brought Fabio close for a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Of course not! I’m happy they approve. Now I can tell you I did the same with my parents.”

“Really?”

Maverick nodded.

“I don’t want you to be a secret, Fabio. You’re making me feel so good, they already noticed it and when I told them I was in a relationship with you, they were happy too.”

Fabio smiled, one of those genuine smiles that make the older man’s stomach turn upside down every time.

“So what if I invite you and your family in Nice for a couple of days, after Christmas?”

Maverick’s eyes went wide for the surprise.

“Is that too soon?”

“No, no! It’s… perfect, I guess. Just didn’t expect it but it will be nice, I think.”

Fabio relaxed, that was a big step for him. It was making all this official and even if he knew there was no need do it any soon, he imagined it would mean a lot for Maverick, after everything that happened with that misunderstanding in Australia. He was scared to propose it though because this implies a series of other things…

“That’s not the only thing I was thinking about today.”

“Oh... ok…”

The French took a deep breath and held Maverick’s hands.

“I think I’m in love with you. I’ve never felt like this before so I can’t be sure about it but… I physically miss your touch, your smell, your voice when we’re not together. I basically live to receive a text from you, with my heart beating fast when it comes. I dream about you, I make plans for the future that always involve you…”

Maverick was smiling so much his jaw was almost aching, his heart hammering in his chest like it was ready to explode. It was a dream coming true.

“I… I want to make love with you tonight and be yours completely.”

The Spaniard swallowed and felt heat spreading all over his body, his face probably bright red now, exactly like Fabio’s.

He couldn’t deny that’s what he was wishing for when he planned the weekend, he wanted Fabio but he would have waited until his boyfriend was ready and sure about that next step they were going to take.

Now, this was even better than a dream, not only Fabio told him he wanted to have sex with him, but also that he wants their families to meet, becoming official, and, most of all, he told him he’s in love with him too.

Who cares about the Christmas presents when he could have, right here and now, the only thing he’d ask for?

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life… I love you, Fabio.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed and the world around them disappear for the following hours in which there were only two bodies melting one into the other in a sweet, slow and passionate dance of love and desire.

It was perfect, it was magic.

It was all they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first happy ending!


	26. Epilogue - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino and Jorge spend their first Christmas together as an official couple in Tavullia.

** Tavullia – December 24th 2019 **

“It’s been better than what I expected.”

Jorge went to seat on Vale’s lap on their bed, kissing him lightly on the lips while his man placed his hands on the Spaniard’s hips.

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Well… it’s the first time I spend Christmas this way since I was a child, with the people I love the most, in a funny and relaxed atmosphere. It tastes like family.”

“Because it is. A very peculiar one, I give you this. But this is our family and I’m sure we can always count on them, you’ve been basically adopted by my mother, Graziano’s wife and Marta’s mother, so you have three mothers in law, that’s impressive!”

Jorge laughed. It was incredible to him how easily he fitted into Valentino’s world in such a little time. He was afraid Graziano would have been a problem, but he also welcomed him without saying a word against his son being in love and living with him. Clara and Luca became like his own sister and the brother he’s never had and Stefania… Stefania was simply amazing. She was taking care of him like she would do with her two sons.

The Spaniard could clearly feel the love in Vale’s crazy uncommon family, something he never realised he’s missed during half on his life. That’s why he was a bit reluctant, at first, at the idea of inviting his mother and his sister’s family in Tavullia to spend Christmas together. He was afraid it would be awkward.

He was more than happy to have been proven wrong.

They did everything together like a family would do: go shopping, cook, set the table and all the decorations, choose the music. The best Christmas Eve ever, even if Jorge had to do the double job translating in Spanish and Italian when someone didn’t understand. But Vale and Luca did their best to speak in Spanish too so it was funny in the end.

Now Laura, his husband and their baby were in their room; Luca and Marta bringing her parents home; the mothers in law going to church with Graziano, Clara and her mother for the Holy Mass and they were finally alone.

“Thank you, for giving me all of this.”

Jorge was holding Vale’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks slowly. The older man smiled at how moved his companion looked.

“You know, you made me freak out a bit when you came to live here before Valencia.”

“What?”

“I know it’s strange, I’m the one who proposed to living together but… I wasn’t ready for this to happen that soon.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have wait!”

Valentino shook his head and kissed Jorge lightly on the lips.

“You were so happy and I was too. It was just a stupid fear I had of not being able to make you happy the way you deserve. But it was soon over and now I can’t be happier.”

“Vale… you should have talked to me about this! I didn’t mean to scare you, I was going through a lot at the time and when you asked me, coming here to live with you looked like the most beautiful thing that could happen to me.”

“I hope it still does…”

“Of course! I have no problems in admitting that I’ve never been that happy in my life.”

“Not even when you won your first title in MotoGP?”

Vale smirked and Jorge rolled his eyes playfully, both chuckling.

“Ok… maybe that day I was even happier but… it’s a completely different kind of happiness.”

“I know.”

They smiled at each other, their love displayed in their eyes and they kissed, a long, deep, slow and sweet kiss. They were still savouring the other’s taste when they heard the church bells. It was midnight, Christmas, officially.

“So, time for the presents!”

Jorge looked confused.

“Aren’t we supposed to open them together in the morning?”

“The ones under the Christmas tree, but I have something I want you to open right now.”

Valentino was smiling and the Spaniard’s heart started accelerating when the older man took a small box from under the pillow, showing it to him. Jorge swallowed loudly and with shaky hands, he opened the box to find a ring made of three stripes in yellow, white and red gold.

He looked at Valentino, then back at the ring and back again to his man smiling.

“Jorge Lorenzo Guerrero, I love you. Would you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?”

The younger man wanted to scream ‘yes’ but he was like paralysed. He’s dreamt about this so many times, scolding himself after of being too romantic and now… now the ring is right in front of him and Valentino has just proposed.

“Jorge?”

He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath.

“I love you and of course I’ll marry you! There’s nothing I want more.”

Valentino sighed and started to laugh.

“God you scared me! I thought you’d say no!”

“Are you crazy? I could never… you just took me by surprise…and for sure my present can’t match the perfection of yours…”

“I don’t care because the best present I could ask to Santa is right here in my arms, and he will forever be.”

They kissed again then Jorge let Vale slid the ring on his finger and they made love falling asleep completely happy after while snow has started to fall outside, making this an even more unforgettable Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this story.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading it as mush as I did writing it. Plural stories are fun to think about!
> 
> Thanks for all your support and comments, you're very precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving a <3


End file.
